Tony and Ziva's Experiences Being Parents
by miley-avril
Summary: This is Tony and Ziva's life as parents.
1. Inside Tony's Head

**SO, THIS IS MY FIRST JUST TIVA FIC, I HOPE YOU ENJOY IT! IF YOU'RE LOOKING FOR MORE TIVA, I HAVE ANOTHER STORY, WHICH IS A CROSSOVER WITH NCIS LOS ANGELES, CALLED ****OH, THE EFFECTS TONY CAUSES WITH ONE SIMPLE ACTION**** WITH LOTS OF TIVA.**

Tony couldn't argue with this fact: he was _scared_. Anthony Dinozzo got shot at, blown up, beaten up, had Leroy Jethro Gibbs as his boss and, even more frightening, was partnered with Ziva David, their resident ex-assassin. But none of these things scared him more than the fact that he was going to become a father _really_ soon. The doctors said that it would happen any day. Ziva wouldn't offer him much comfort; she didn't even seem scared herself, and she's the one with the human growing inside her. He did get a few words of advice from Gibbs, though. They were 'give her a stress ball, not your hand. Believe me, she's stronger than she looks. And Ziva knows how to do that death grip.'. Tony took that advice heavily, and bought 8 of them. The clerk had guessed that he had a pregnant wife about to deliver.

"Tony, do you have the bag packed?" Ziva asked as she waddled in.

"Yes sweet cheeks, I do." Tony said, smiling. Not his 1000-Watt-Dinozzo-Smile, but a genuine smile.

"Good, my little hairy butt." Ziva said, she too smiling.

"I know we don't want to discuss names. That's part of the reason we didn't want to know the gender, because that would leave less temptation. But I _do_ want to talk about last names. I mean, if we were to have another child, then we could do one of each." Tony said.

"Yes, I do think that it's important. We couldn't do Dinozzo-David?" Ziva asked.

"We _could_, I just really don't like hyphens." Tony said.

"Yes, I suppose I do feel the same way. I do not really care, as long as one of our children-_if we were to have more than one_-has my last name. I think we should decide the first and middle names when the baby's born, and then see which one sounds better after them." Ziva said.

"Ok. And do we want to do a Hebrew, Italian, or American name?" Tony asked.

"Well, we do live in America. Maybe Italian Hebrew. My one request is that it's a name that means something honorable." Ziva said.

"I think that's a pretty reasonable request." Tony said.

"All we have to do is wait." Ziva said, leaning into Tony.

**HOW IS IT? SHOULD I CONTINUE? IF I SHOULD, THEN REVIEW PLEASE. ****J**


	2. This Could get Interesting

**HERE'S ANOTHER CHAPTER, PLEASE REVIEW ****J**

**OOPS, I FORGOT THIS LAST TIME, I DON'T OWN IT.**

Tony was sleeping, his hair sticking up haphazardly in every direction. Ziva was snoring, as usual. She felt a painful squeeze in her stomach for the 12th time that hour. She noticed it happened around the same time. She got up and went to the kitchen to time them. _Every 6 minutes_. She thought. _Not that painful, though I'm not a good judge of pain_. She padded over to their bed, and pressed on Tony's rib. It wouldn't hurt that bad, but it would wake him up fast.

"Ow!" He yelped.

"Shh, you'll wake up the neighbors." Ziva scolded.

"What is it?" Tony said grumpily as he rubbed his chest.

"I am having contractions. They are 6 minutes apart." Ziva stated.

"How bad?" Tony asked, now alert.

"Barely noticeable." Ziva said.

"To a normal person, sweet cheeks." Tony said.

"I do not know, Tony!" Ziva snapped.

"Ok, well I think we should get you guys checked out." Tony declared, getting out of bed.

"Tony, we are fine." Ziva said. Still, she got dressed. Since Ziva drove, it took about 2 minutes to get to Bethesda. As they sat in the waiting room, they were shocked to see Gibbs already sitting their.

"Gibbs?" Ziva asked.

"What took you so long?" Gibbs said.

"She drove, Boss, so I don't know." Tony said.

"How-why are you here?" Ziva asked, still stunned.

"My gut said." Gibbs said bluntly.

"So I _am_ having the baby." Ziva said. For the first time, Tony saw a flicker of fear across her face.

"Abby's coming. Actually, everyone is." Gibbs said.

"Hey, Z, it's gonna be ok." Tony said.

"I know that, Tony." Ziva said, mad at herself for that moment of weakness.

"Ziva! Ziva's Baby! Oh my god, oh my god, are you guys ok?" Abby asked, remembering as she was mere inches from Ziva that she couldn't run Ziva over until she had her baby.

"What about Ziva's baby's father?" Tony asked, mocking being left out.

"Tony." Abby said, acknowledging him.

"They're fine, Abbs." Gibbs said.

"Ziva David." A nurse said. Ziva, Gibbs, Tony, and Abby followed her.

"Ok, so you say you're having contractions?" The nurse asked, whose nametag read LILY.

"Yes. For about an hour now." Ziva said.

"Ok. How severe?" Lily asked. Tony scoffed,

"She couldn't even tell you if she wanted."

"What he's saying is that it wouldn't be accurate. I have a higher…. Pain threshold than most people." Ziva explained, struggling to explain it.

"Okay, that's fine. It just helps us tell when you'll deliver." Lily said.

"Let's get you ready for an ultrasound." The doctor said, walking right by Lily. Lily walked away, looking slightly upset.

"Ziva!" McGee said, rushing in.

"Dad and Mother only." The doctor said.

"Tony, we need to call my Dad." Ziva said.

"Z, do you really want him here?" Tony asked.

"Yes. Give me your cell." Ziva demanded, her hand waiting.

"Fine." Tony said, handing it over.

"Hello?" Eli asked.

"Hello, Father. I need you to come right away." Ziva said. Clearly, she wanted Tony to hear the conversation, otherwise she would've spoken in Hebrew.

"What is it? I am busy." Eli said, getting slightly agitated.

"Father, I am having a baby." Ziva stated, her voice getting cold and devoid of all emotion again. Tony mentally cursed. For some reason, Eli David always managed to screw up their day.

"How did that happen?"

"Have you forgotten that I am married?" Ziva asked, some anger showing through. How could her own father forget all of this?

"I'm sorry, Ziva, I've just been very busy. No, I remember. I'll see what I can do." Eli said, then hung up. Angrily, Ziva thrust the phone back at Tony. After Ziva was all checked out, she was brought to a delivery room. Gibbs, Abby, and McGee were allowed. After Palmer had found their way to her room, they came in.

"How are you feeling, my dear?" Ducky asked.

"Good." Ziva replied.

"How much longer?" McGee asked.

"About 8 hours." Ziva replied.

"Fun. How bad is it now?" McGee inquired.

"Not bad." Ziva said.

"Better not get bad." Tony said, looking up from his Tetris game momentarily.

"Tony, it will not get bad." Ziva said.

"Oh, Ziver. You just wait and see." Gibbs said. Tony went pale.

"Gibbs, I will be fine." Ziva said.

"Yeah, but Dinozzo'll be lucky if he survives in a few hours from now." Gibbs said.

A FEW HOURS LATER….

The doctor walked in, and checked Ziva's IV, and replaced her bag, then checked her dilation. He measured her contractions.

"Okay, they're at 6 now. If you would like some epidural, you may have some." The doctor said.

"What's your name?" Tony asked.

"Dr. Richard Zeger." Dr. Zeger said.

"No, I don't want any epidural." Ziva said. The contractions were at a 6/10 of how bad they would get, and were every 2 minutes.

"It won't harm you or your baby." Dr. Zeger said.

"Trust me, it's not that." Tony said.

"Ok, then. If you want it, call the nurses." With that, Dr. Zeger walked out.

"Z, you _can_ get it, if you want. You will always be our ninja." Tony said.

"I know that, Tony. I don't want it." Ziva said.

ANOTHER FEW HOURS…..

Ziva bit back a moan. On a "normal person scale", the contractions were an 8 at the moment. They were 45 seconds apart. A nurse checked her over, and said,

"Okay, Ziva! I'd say in about 30-60 minutes we'll start having your baby!"

"I can leave when that happens, right?" Palmer asked, suddenly white.

"Yes, Jimmy." Ziva laughed. It was cut short when another contraction gripped her.

"Would you like some epidural?" The nurse asked.

"No!" Ziva snapped. Just then, Dr. Zeger walked in.

"I'm surprised your water hasn't broken yet." Dr. Zeger said as he examined that area, it broke. He came up, his face drenched with water. His face reddened in anger, and stormed out.

"Whoo, you could almost see the smoke coming out of his ears." Tony joked.

"What?" Ziva asked, confused.

"Never mind." Tony said.

HALF AN HOUR LATER…

"Ok, Ziva, you're going to push!" A new doctor said. As she did, Ziva bit back a scream. Abby and Palmer were in the hall. Tony was on Ziva's left side, Ducky by the doctor, and Gibbs on Ziva's right.

"One more!" The doctor said. A screaming baby was wheeled away.

"You did a great job, Ziver." Gibbs whispered in her ear. Then he kissed her head. He went into the hall to tell Abby to she could come in, who was practically boring a whole into the door.

"Great job, my dear, great job." Ducky said, following Gibbs. Tony squeezed Ziva's hand.

"Thank you for not breaking my hand. You know you could've held it, right?" Tony said.

"I know. I just did not find it necessary." Ziva said. The rest of the team came in. They had been sitting in a comfortable silence when Lily came in, holding a football-sized bundle swaddled in pink. Abby squealed, Tony's mouth fell open, Ducky cooed, and Ziva gasped.

"She's beautiful." Ziva said.

"Yes." Tony said, at a loss for words. Just then, Eli David bustled in.

**SORRY, I KNOW YOU WANT TO KNOW THE NAME. NEXT CHAPTER, I PROMISE! PLEASE REVIEW, IT MAKES ME WRITE FASTER. J**


	3. Natural Instincts

**HERE'S ANOTHER CHAPTER FOR YOU! **

**DON'T OWN IT, WOULD HAVE FUN, THOUGH**

Gibbs walked out. Abby glared then walked out. Ducky excused himself.

"Hello, Father." Ziva said.

"Does she have a name?" He asked.

"Not yet." Ziva said. Tony's fists were clenched.

"I know you hate me." Eli said to Tony.

"You tried to kill my wife a few years ago, yeah." Tony grumbled.

"It was her choice to return to Mossad." Eli said calmly.

"Yes, but you sent your own _daughter_ on a suicide mission! Do you even care about her!" Tony yelled, startling the baby.

"Tony!" Ziva snapped.

"Out in the hall." Tony said, grabbing Eli by the arm.

"What?" Eli said.

"We _really_ need to work this out, because whether I like it or not, you're my father in law. So, just give me one good reason to kill your daughter." Tony said grumpily.

"Ziva, is the best agent Mossad ever had. I know enough not to try to get her back. If she is happy, then I am happy. I know that I lack in the father department greatly, but I did not wish to kill her. That was the most important mission Mossad has ever had, and I needed my best on it. How could I send someone lesser than Ziva, let my emotions get in the way, when I preach endlessly about being emotionless?" Eli explained.

"So you say that's a justifiable reason for sending your daughter to be tortured and killed?" Tony said.

"I didn't think she'd be captured." Eli said.

"Still. Look, as long as you don't hurt Ziva anymore, we won't have a problem." Tony said.

"You know, she doesn't need protecting, Tony." Eli said.

"Yeah, thanks to you. Eli, she's not indestructible." Tony said.

"I know that, as well. She's my daughter. Where is Gibbs?" Eli asked.

"Probably getting coffee with Abby and Ducky and McGee." Tony said, then walked in to be with Ziva.

"Your dad's looking for the others. We really should name her." Tony said.

"Yes, we should. Italian Hebrew. Something strong." Ziva said.

"I agree. Let's see. Alcina means strong willed. Fidelia means loyal, and Vittoria means conqueror or victory." Tony said.

"Okay. Abira means strong or brave. Alima means powerful or strong. Areli means brave. This one is funny. Chanit- guess what it means, Tony." Ziva said.

"Ninja?" Tony guessed.

"No. Weapon." Ziva laughed. Tony chuckled.

"Okay. You choose the Italian, I'll choose the Hebrew." Tony said.

"I think we should focus on the meaning. I think that lots of obstacles have come in our way, and we've conquered them all. I think Vittoria would be a suitable first name." Ziva said.

"Okay. I want her to be brave and strong, so Abira." Tony said.

"Vittoria Abira Dinozzo." Ziva said.

"Z, are you sure?" Tony asked, flattered.

"Yes, I am sure my little hairy butt." Ziva said. They laughed. After a few minutes, Gibbs, Eli, McGee, Abby, Ducky, and Palmer came in.

"If you guys wouldn't mind, I'd like a minute with my father and Gibbs." Ziva said. The others left, including Tony. He knew what she was about to do.

"Father, you are my biological father. I do not wish to hate you, but you do make it rather difficult. Gibbs, you are not my biological father, but you have been more of a father to me. In a matter of speaking, I want you both to be my father." Ziva said.

"Manner, Ziver, not matter." Gibbs said. Eli looked slightly hurt, but quickly covered it up.

"Ziva, you have betrayed your country. And worse, me." Eli said.

"I have not. I did what was best for me for once. You wired my head to think that I was an emotionless, cold hearted assassin. I am not. You surely must be able to see why Gibbs is more of a father." Ziva said.

"I can. But I love you, Ziva." Eli said. Ziva's eyes filled with tears at this simple phrase, which she heard from Tony at least a dozen times a day. She looked away and quickly blinked them back.

"I love you, too Abba." Ziva said, then leaned into him and cried. Eli was at first confused, but then an instinct he didn't know he had took over, and soothed her. The rest of the team came in, well, Abby burst in and everyone else followed, trying to stop her. She just had to know the baby's name. She skidded to a halt at the sight, and everyone else bumped into each other. McGee lost his balance, and everyone else just stared, mouths agape. This was not a sight they were accustomed to: Ziva David, the super tough, Crazy Ninja Chick, ex assassin, crying.

**LOVE IT? HATE IT? TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK, PLEASE! ****J**


	4. Smiles

**SORRY I HAVEN'T UPDATED IN A WHILE. I'VE BEEN REALLY BUSY. I'LL STOP BLABBING SO I HAVE MORE TIME TO WRITE ****J**

**DON'T OWN NCIS OR IT'S CHARACTERS**

Tony had gone out with the rest of the team to get some cafeteria food, not that it was that good. Ziva had been allowed to eat today, but she got the better stuff, much to Tony's dislike and like. He didn't like that he had to eat bad food, but he was more than thrilled that Ziva's food was good. He was, after all, her husband, and part of that job was making sure she was happy. Ziva was laying in the bed, bored. Abby had tried to bring Ziva her knife to keep her entertained, but it was confiscated at security. Abby had wondered since when hospitals made you pass through security. Ziva had replied that it was the way Abby looked. Luckily for Ziva, Abby didn't get mad. It was Ziva's wrong word order and choice that made it sound that way, and the common excuse Tony used (she's Israeli) came in very handy for Ziva. Ziva saw Vittoria squirm a little, then relax when she found a comfortable position. Ziva smiled. Then she saw a face in the little window through the door. Tony was mouthing if it was okay to come in. She mouthed back 'quiet'.

"Hey, honey." He whispered, kissing the top of her head. Then he walked over to Vittoria's hospital crib and picked her up. Her bright blue eyes stared into his. A smile that Ziva had only seen appear since Vittoria was born appeared on his face.

"You smile differently when you look at her." She said quietly.

"Yeah. How so?" He said, still amazed with his daughter.

"It's not a 1000 water smile. It's more of a genuine, caring, loving smile." Ziva said. Tony held in the urge to laugh.

"Watt, Z, not water." Tony said.

"You get my point, yes?"

"I didn't know there was a point. But if there was, would it happen to be that I'm different?" Tony questioned.

"You are not different, Tony. You're still the same Anthony Dinozzo that we all know and love, the womanater and charmer. But something has been added to it. And that would be having to really care for something, as well as a different kind of love." Ziva said, walking over to him. The hospital's rules were that boys were to be dressed in blue and girls were to be dressed in pink. Unfortunately for Ziva, her daughter had to wear pink. Ziva had protested, and Tony had chuckled. But Ziva couldn't wipe the smile off her face. He had never seen her smile so much, even at their wedding.


	5. Uh Oh

**HEY GUYS! I HOPE YOU'RE ENJOYING IT. I'M ALL EARS IF YOU GUYS HAVE ANY IDEAS (I ALWAYS TAKE THEM). ENJOY!**

**DON'T OWN IT**

The following day, Tony, Ziva, and Vittoria were let out of the hospital. Ziva practically jumped out of bed and ran out to the hospital's entrance, had Tony not reminded her half way down the hall that while he took the bags, she needed to take their daughter.

"I thought you were getting her." She had said.

PRESENT DAY

Tony woke up, and wasn't surprised that Ziva was already up. They were at Gibbs house because Abby and Gibbs were still finishing painting Vittoria's room. Quietly, he padded down the hallway to the kitchen. Ziva's back was to him, so she didn't see him, though he suspected she knew he was there with her ninja skills. She bounced Vittoria happily.

"Hey, sweet cheeks." He said in a normal tone, seeing the Vittoria was awake.

"Hello, my little hairy butt." Ziva said, smiling.

"You know, I was wondering something. I love Vittoria's name and all, but I was wondering why we didn't just have it be Victoria, you know, a more common way of saying the name?" Tony asked, coming over to have a chance to hold his daughter.

"I hope her eyes stay blue." Ziva said.

"Why?" Tony asked. Gibbs came in, standing at the foot of the basement stairs. Both Tony and Ziva didn't know he was listening.

"Gibbs has blue eyes." She said, looking slightly sad.

"Hey, Z, if you don't want to think of Eli as your father, you don't have to. You know Gibbs is more like a father to you, anyway. It's ironic, really. He lost his daughter, and you never really had a father." Tony explained.

"Yes, but my father loves me." Ziva said.

"I know it's hard to decide. But you need to choose the one that'll never hurt you, Ziva." Tony said.

"I already chose, Tony." Ziva said, looking up from their daughter.

"Wait, when?"

"When I spent time alone with Gibbs and my father. I chose them both, Tony." Ziva said. Now it all made sense to Tony. Ziva had been crying because she told her father the truth about how she felt about Gibbs, and her father told her the truth about her, that he did love her. So she chose them both to be her father. Gibbs walked in nonchalantly.

"She sleep well?" He asked, indicating that he was talking about Vittoria.

"Extremely well." Ziva said.

"Blue eyes, blond hair. Nice combination." He said, filling his coffee cup.

"She doesn't look anything like either one of us!" Ziva exclaimed, alarmed.

"Ziva, they did _not_ mix up our baby." Tony said, then went pale.

"Gibbs, what does your gut say?" Ziva asked.

"Surprisingly, nothing." Gibbs said, looking slightly worried himself.

"Oh crap." Tony said.

"Your gut chooses _now_ not to work!" Ziva yelled angrily.

**I ****REALLY**** WANT TO KNOW WHAT YOU GUYS THINK OF VITTORIA'S NAME! PLEASE TELL ME!**


	6. Vittoria

**THANKS FOR ALL THE REVIEWS! I WAS JUST CURIOUS OF HOW YOU GUYS FELT ABOUT THE NAME. HERE'S ANOTHER CHAPTER, ENJOY! ****J**

**DON'T OWN IT (WISH I DID)**

The fact that even Gibbs was alarmed frightened Tony. He, Ziva, Gibbs, and Vittoria sat in the hospital waiting room.

"Vittoria." A nurse called, saying their daughter's (or supposed daughter's) name with a face that said 'Who came up with _that_ name?'.

"It's Italian." Tony said.

"Oh. It's very nice." The nurse said, eager to get Tony's glare off of her.

"Thank you." Tony said, deciding to smile at Vittoria. The nurse led them to a brightly colored room, with green and yellow polka-dots on the wall.

"This is bright." Tony said, squinting his eyes.

"Yes." Ziva said, motioning to Tony that she wanted to hold Vittoria. He handed her to Ziva.

"What happens if she isn't our daughter?" Ziva whispered quietly.

"We'll go from there. Let's not think about it now, okay Z?" Tony said in an attempt to comfort his wife.

"Hi guys, I'm Dr. Greer. So it says here that you want to make sure Vittoria's your daughter. Can I ask why you want to know, or what makes you think she isn't?" Dr. Greer asked.

"She just looks nothing like either Tony or I. No one in either of our families has blond hair. I remember something about blue eyes being normal in babies, but it's just her hair." Ziva explained.

"Ok. Well, the hospital has very strict policies, to make sure something like this doesn't happen. But, if you wish, we can do a paternity and maternity test." Dr. Greer said.

"We would like that very much, please." Ziva said, looking at Tony.

"Yeah, just to be sure." Tony said.

Alright, I'll have one of the nurses come in and draw blood from the three of you. Nice to meet you." He said, shaking Tony and Ziva's hands. He smiled at Vittoria. A few minutes later, a nurse came in.

"Ok, who wants to go first?" She asked.

"I will." Ziva said.

"Ok. We can do little Vittoria last." She said, sticking the needle into Ziva's arm.

"Who's he?" She asked, motioning to Gibbs.

"He's…. Well, it's complicated. He's like her godfather." Ziva said.

"Or step grandfather." Tony added.

"It sounds complicated." The nurse said, holding gauze to the puncture sight.

"Put pressure there." She told Ziva. She did as told. Then the nurse took out a new needle and walked over to Tony.

"Ziver." Gibbs said. Ziva knew something bad was coming, he used her pet name.

"Yes, Gibbs." Ziva replied.

"Do you know where your dad went?" He asked.

"Probably back to Israel." Tony said, a little disgusted.

"Please do not speak of my father like that. I know that you guys do not love him, I am not quite sure I do yet, but I do not hate him, and I wish that you don't hate him, either." Ziva said.

"Ziva, he hurt you." Tony said.

"I do not think it was intentional." Ziva said.

"Ziver, he didn't send back up for you when you got captured. _We_ came for you, not him. I just don't want you to get hurt." Gibbs said.

"Ok, Tony, all done. Hold the gauze, please." The nurse said, then put a puppy band aid over it.

"Yay. I love puppies." Tony dead panned.

"Sorry, it's the pediatric unit. I'll need you and Ziva to lay Vittoria on her back, and hold down her arms and legs." The nurse said.

"Why?" Tony asked.

"So they can draw the blood, Dinozzo. Babies don't like to get stabbed with needles." Gibbs said.

"Oh." Tony said. He reached for her legs, figuring Ziva would be better with her arms so that she can sooth Vittoria.

"I especially need you to make sure the left arm doesn't move, otherwise the needle will jerk. Ready?" The nurse asked, then skillfully stuck the needle in. Gibbs was surprised to see that Vittoria looked unhappy at first, then settled down and barely moved. The nurse removed the needle, and put the band aid on.

"Wow. She's very cooperative." The nurse said, amazed. Then she walked out to run the blood samples.

"Z, I think she's our daughter." Tony said, rubbing Vittoria's stomach.

"I really hope she is." Ziva whispered back.

30 MINUTES LATER…..

Dr. Greer came in, her blond hair in a disheveled pony tail, and her white lab coat with a stain on it.

"What happened?" Tony asked.

"Had to visit a very sick baby. He threw up on me." She said, exasperated.

"Do you have the results?" Ziva asked eagerly.

"I do." Dr. Greer said, sitting down. Gibbs walked over next to Ziva. _His gut must know something. Oh wait, he's comforting her. It must be bad_. Tony thought. Gibbs started rubbing Ziva's back. She had gone pale. _Oh great, now her ninja skills are kicking in. The chances of her being my daughter have just gone_ way _down_.

"She is your daughter." Dr. Greer said. The color returned to Ziva's face, and looked as if she might fall over had Gibbs not been there, supporting her. Tony smiled goofily at his daughter. _His _daughter.

"Well, that's a relief." Tony said. Ziva punched his arm. Gibbs head-slapped him.

"Tony, you are going to get it, my little hairy butt." Ziva said.

"See what happens when you have a thought, Dinozzo? You almost scared Ziva half to death, and got your daughter stabbed with a needle." Gibbs said.

"Yeah, and now we know that Vittoria is a heck of a lot like Ziva." Tony said. The trio looked down at the baby. She was peacefully resting in Ziva's arms.


	7. Maybe Someday

**HEY GUYS, HOW ARE YOU? HOME FROM SCHOOL AGAIN (AND I'M SAD CAUSE I ACTUALLY REALLY LIKE SCHOOL), SO I CAN UPDATE.**

**DON'T OWN IT**

"Hey, Z, I think we need to have a nickname for Vittoria." Tony said. This was a rare event for most people. Their child was sleeping peacefully, and hadn't woken up throughout the whole night. But for Tony and Ziva, Vittoria always slept well.

"Tony, she has your sleeping patterns." Ziva commented. Ziva had gone for run at 5:30, and it was now 9:18. Tony was just getting up.

"Well, I'd say that's a pretty good combo, don't you think? Like the perfect kid. She won't cry, and she sleeps. And she's pretty." Tony said, coming over to steel a cheerio from Ziva's bowl.

"She's a baby, Tony. Of course she's going to cry. It's almost a bad thing. I hear that when babies cry, they exercise their lungs." Ziva said.

"Oh, she'll be fine. But seriously, she's your daughter. I've only seen you cry once in how many years?" Tony asked.

"About 12." Ziva said.

"Yeah, 12. I knew that." Tony said.

"That does not mean I don't, or didn't." Ziva said pointedly.

"Oh really, miss crazy ninja chic?" Tony teased.

"Oh, come on, Tony. We cannot do this, I can't have another baby." Ziva said.

"I'm not trying to turn you on, honest." Tony said.

"Why do I find that so hard to believe?" Ziva asked.

"Cause I'm irresistible?" Tony suggested. This earned him a playful punch on the arm. He rubbed it.

"Not a chance, my little hairy butt." Ziva said, smacking his butt as she walked by to wake Vittoria up.

"Wait, you're going to wake her up?" Tony questioned, alarmed, when he saw what she was doing.

"If we do not wake her up now, she will never sleep tonight." Ziva said, as if it was the most simplest thing in the world.

"Oh. Good point. You know, I'm really glad the room's done. Gibbs house always smells like coffee and sawdust and bourbon." Tony said, his nose scrunching at the thought. Just then, his phone vibrated.

"Dinozzo." He said.

"_We got a case. You comin' in?_" Gibbs asked.

"Maybe. I guess I can." Tony said.

"Ask him if I can." Ziva said while changing Vittoria's diaper.

"_She can look over files, but she's staying in the building._" Gibbs said, already knowing what Ziva would inevitably ask. Then he hung up.

"Wow, I really think Gibbs is a psychic. He said you can come, but you have to stay in the building." Tony said.

"He is not psychic, Tony." Ziva chuckled.

"The two of you. Tell me the secret." Tony demanded.

"Maybe someday." Ziva said.

"I'll take that." Tony replied, smiling at his wife and daughter.


	8. Realization

**I'M REALLY SORRY I HAVEN'T UPDATED IN FOREVER. THE COMPUTER'S BEEN BROKEN, AND I'VE BEEN BUSY. I PROMISE I'LL TRY TO MAKE THIS ONE LONGER. **

**DON'T OWN IT**

McGee looked up as the elevator dinged, and smiled at the sight of Tony and Ziva bickering, as usual, while walking around to their desks. Really, nothing had changed other than the fact that Ziva was carrying a baby carrier. It was grayish-black, with a tan plaid visor on it, meant to keep the sun out of the baby's eyes.

"Welcome back, guys." McGee said cheerfully as he got up to greet them.

"Hello, McGee." Ziva said, setting Vittoria down on her desk to give McGee a hug.

"Hey, McGoo." Tony joked. It was his way of saying '_hey buddy, missed ya' _without actually saying it, because that just wasn't Tony.

"How's Vittoria doing?" McGee asked, peering over the carrier to look at her. Ziva gently picked her up, then handed her to McGee.

"Am I holding her right?" McGee asked, looking alarmed.

"Perfectly." Gibbs said, stopping to look at the baby. McGee, Tony, and Ziva froze.

"How would you know how to hold a baby, Boss?" Tony asked.

"Had one, Dinozzo." Gibbs said, returning to business. Realization donned on Ziva, and she suddenly looked a way that Tony couldn't quite name. Not quite vulnerable, not soft, but not the crazy ninja that she was. McGee, smiling, gave Vittoria to Tony, who softly bounced her around while looking at his wife with concern.

"Z, you ok?" He asked.

"Yeah." Ziva said, still appearing to be in a daze. He made a mental note to talk to her about this tonight.

"Hey, can you come with me for a sec?" He asked her. She nodded, and she followed as he walked down the hall to get a candy bar.

"You do not really want a candy bar, Tony." She said pointedly.

"What's wrong, Ziva?" He said, turning to her.

"Nothing's _wrong_." She replied.

"Ok, so what's bothering you?" He tried.

"It makes sense, now. Gibbs has always been like a father to me, and I know he's considered me to be like a daughter, and now it makes sense. He lost his daughter, just as I kind of lost my father, around the same age that his daughter was killed." Ziva explained, sighing.

"What do you mean 'lose your father'?"

"Around ages 7-9, my father was particularly hard on me. He had always been hard, but then he set very strict rules. If even one of them was broken, the consequences were severe." Ziva said. Tony didn't even have to ask to know what she meant.

"So, it was kind of like when your dad changed, in a way?" Tony asked, just to make sure he was getting it.

"Yes. And I'm guessing that Gibbs' daughter was killed, either by accident or she was murdered." Ziva said, looking at Tony. He nodded in agreement.

"Speaking of daughters, I'd like to get back to ours." Tony said, his hand intertwining with hers as they walked back to the bullpen.

**I KNOW, KIND OF SHORT AND A FILLER CHAPTER, BUT I JUST WANTED TO INCORPORATE THE GIBBS-ZIVA FATHER DAUGHTER RELATIONSHIP. I DON'T KNOW IF I'M THE ONLY ONE THAT SEES IT, BUT THAT'S JUST MY THEORY. I'M NOT ACTUALLY SURE WHAT AGE KELLY WAS KILLED, BUT SHE LOOKED AROUND 7, 8, OR 9. I KNOW ELI WAS ALWAYS HARD ON ZIVA, SO I FIGURED THAT THE REAL TRAINING MUST HAVE STARTED AROUND THEN, TOO. PLEASE TELL ME YOUR IDEAS, AND DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW ****J**


	9. The Nickname Game

**HEY GUYS, THIS ONE MIGHT BE SHORT BECAUSE I HAVE TO UPDATE MY OTHER STORIES AS WELL, AND I UPDATED LAST NIGHT, BUT IF I HAVE TIME I'LL TRY TO WRITE ANOTHER CHAPTER TODAY.**

**DON'T OWN IT**

6 MONTHS LATER…...

Tony smiled down as his daughter laughed and clapped her hands as she and Ziva played _Peek-a-Boo_. He had to say, Vittoria was a lot funnier now that she interacted with them more. He adored her beautiful blue eyes, and blonde hair.

"Oh, baby, I love you so much." Ziva said, scooping Vittoria up and walking over to Tony.

"I can't believe how big she's gotten." Tony said, placing a kiss on her head.

"Yes, Tony. She's a baby, she is supposed to grow." Ziva said, making Tony fake glare at her.

"I know that, Sweet cheeks." He said in a _I'm-not-dumb _tone.

"When do you think Gibbs will let me back in the field?"

"I don't know. Have you asked him?" Tony asked.

"Not yet. I was going to wait to ask Director Vance if Abby could watch Vittoria while we worked." Ziva explained.

"Can we come up with a nickname for her?" Tony asked, taking their daughter so that Ziva could finish making the pancakes.

"I think that we could, I just don't know if it's the best idea. She should be used to her full name before a mickname." Ziva said, struggling to decipher the word _nickname_.

"Nickname, Ziva. She will, I promise. And, I think she'd have an easier time at school, having a more normal name." Tony said, voicing his concerns for Vittoria.

"Ok, so what were you thinking?" Ziva asked, placing the pancakes on the table.

"Tori." Tony said simply.

"It's nice. Ok, we can call her Tori sometimes. It does sound a little strange to me, though, after calling her Vittoria for 6 months." Ziva said.

"Yeah, but we'll get used to it, right, sweetie?" Tony asked after placing Vittoria in her highchair, poking her nose. In response, the baby gurgled.

**I KNOW, KINDA SHORT, BUT I JUST FELT LIKE THAT WAS A GOOD PLACE TO LEAVE THE CHAPTER OFF AT. HOW DO YOU LIKE THE NICKNAME? AGAIN, SORRY FOR THE SHORTNESS. PLEASE REVIEW ****J**


	10. Caring and Controlling

**I'M SO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING. I'VE JUST BEEN BUSY AND STUFF, BUT NOW WE'RE ON SCHOOL VACATION, SO I SHOULD HAVE MORE TIME BETWEEN ALL MY OTHER STUFF. THIS IS WHAT HAPPENS WHEN YOU HAVE LIKE 8 STORIES GOING AT ONCE. AM I THE ONLY ONE THAT POSTS MULTIPLE STORIES AT A TIME? DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW ****J**

The next day at work, Ziva had left Vittoria with McGee while she talked to Vance. MCRT didn't usually have to ask Cynthia before going into the office, so she just walked right in. Cynthia didn't even try to stop them anymore.

"Hello, Agent David." Vance said.

"Good morning, Director." Ziva replied.

"What brings you up here?"

"As you know, Vittoria is getting older. I am also pretty sure that you know I am eager to get back in the field." Ziva started.

"Yes." Vance said.

"Tony and I were wondering, with your permission, if Abby could watch Vittoria so I could return." Ziva said.

"Have you asked Ms. Sciuto?" Vance asked.

"No, I wanted to clear it with you first." Ziva explained.

"Thank you for that consideration. Gibbs would just do what he wants. It's fine with me, as long as our resident lab rat is ok with it." Vance said.

"I do not believe Abby will have a problem with it." Ziva said.

"Neither do I. I think you're fine to go back in the field, but it's Gibbs decision." Vance said.

"Thank you, Director. Have a nice day." Ziva said, then left. She practically ran to McGee's desk, and grabbed Vittoria away from him. Then, she headed down for Abby's lab to give Vittoria to her. She also figured she'd find Gibbs down there.

"Good morning, Abby. I have a present for you." Ziva said, handing her daughter to the eager woman standing next to a beeping computer.

"You mean I can watch her? Yay!" Abby squealed.

"Ziver?" Gibbs asked, wondering what was going on.

"Now that someone is watching her, I can go back in the field, yes?" Ziva stated.

"I don't think that's a good idea." Gibbs said, looking from daughter to mother and back.

"Why not? Tori is old enough, and Abby will have someone to keep her company besides her hippopotamus and her machines." Ziva said, trying to keep her impatience from showing.

"You just had a baby, Ziver." Gibbs said, stepping up to her.

"6 months ago, Gibbs." Ziva said, not backing away. Gibbs resisted the urge to chuckle. Ziva seemed more like him every day. One thing that he loved, and sometimes hated, was her stubbornness and thick headedness. This was one of the times he hated it.

"Ziva, you're not going back. Maybe in another 6 months." Gibbs said.

"Gibbs! I am fine. You do not need to worry about me. Stop trying to control me. One thing my father never did was tell me that I couldn't do something like go back in the field. 5 days after I was stabbed in the leg, he let me go on another mission." Ziva said, anger now showing.

"There's a difference between caring in controlling. He controlled, Ziva. I care." Gibbs said, then brushed past her, needing coffee. Growling, Ziva followed him.

**SO, WHAT DO YOU THIKNK? PLEASE REVIEW J**


	11. Snow Day!

**SORRY I HAVEN'T UPDATED. I'VE BEEN BUSY. SO, HERE'S ANOTHER CHAPTER ****J OH, AND DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW**

**DON'T OWN IT**

It was 8:00 on Saturday morning, exactly 23 hours since Gibbs and Ziva had their fight. Ziva awoke to the aroma of coffee, and smiled. She loved Tony so much. She didn't hear her husband talking to anyone, so she assumed that Vittoria was still sleeping. She softly padded down the hall, peeking into her daughter's room. She was sleeping soundly. Content, Ziva walked into the kitchen.

"Hey, sweet cheeks." Tony said, giving her a kiss.

"Good morning, my little hairy butt." Ziva said. They laughed quietly. After a moment, Tony silently walked over and pulled up the blinds to the kitchen window. Ziva gasped, looking at the snow falling.

"Wanna take Tori sledding?" He asked.

"Tony, she is 6 months old. She can hardly crawl." Ziva said, eyebrow raised. As if to say _you're talking about me, so I'm gonna be there_, Vittoria gurgled from her crib. Tony and Ziva quickly walked in.

"She has psychic abilities." Tony said.

"I am sure she just smelled the eggs, Tony." Ziva said.

"What do you want to do, Tori? Want to go sledding?" Tony cooed. The baby clapped her hands.

"Fine. Do what the 6 month old baby wants, because surely they make better decisions than adults." Ziva said sarcastically. Vittoria laughed.

"Ziva, I think she understands us." Tony said seriously.

"Great. She has an IQ of 200."

**I KNOW, SORRY IT'S SHORT. I JUST WANTED TO LEAVE THIS OPEN FOR YOU GUYS TO TALK ABOUT WHAT YOU THINK WILL HAPPEN WHEN THEY GO SLEDDING. DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW J**


	12. Here Comes Eli Right to DC

**I KNOW YOU'RE ALL PROBABLY MAD AND STUFF, AND I'M SORRY. I'VE BEEN, LIKE, REALLY BUSY. I'M REALLY SORRY! **

**DON'T OWN IT**

On Monday, Tony and Ziva entered the bullpen, and Ziva was not pleased to see an angry Gibbs. She had not even spoken to him since Friday, and she really didn't think he could still be _that_ angry.

"Ziver, we need to talk." Instead of anger in his voice, Ziva heard something she couldn't quite put her finger on. It was one emotion, but it was a mix of many. It had the ring of pity, sympathy, and (though it couldn't be), it also sounded like an _apology_. Clearly, Gibbs' anger had nothing to do with her, which meant it could only mean one thing.

"What's going on?" Tony asked, stepping beside her after giving McGee the baby.

"Your father's coming." Gibbs said. Both he and Tony looked angry.

"Why? When?" Ziva asked, struggling to keep her voice calm and level. She had not been expecting this. Heck, _none _of them had expected it.

"Why? Probably to torment you." Tony scoffed.

"Dinozzo. He'll be arriving in 30 minutes." Gibbs said.

"Thank you, Boss." Tony said.

"For what?" Gibbs asked.

"Not head slapping me." Tony said. Just then, a hand collided with his head.

"Thank you, Boss." Tony repeated. Ziva didn't smirk, which sent Tony in a frenzy.

**I KNOW, IT'S SHORT. SORRY, I JUST FELT LIKE LEAVING YOU GUYS ON A SLIGHT CLIFFHANGER. I'LL TRY TO UPDATE AGAIN TODAY. OH, AND DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW, PLEASE, IT MAKES ME WRITE FASTER ****J**


	13. Bombshells

I APOLOGIZE FOR NOT UPDATING, BUT IT MIGHT HAVE SOMETHING TO DO WITH THE LACK OF REVIEWS. GUYS, SERIOUSLY, I UPDATE THE STORIES THAT GET REVIEWED. PLEASE!

DON'T OWN IT

**Gibbs, Ziva, and Tony were standing by the gate in the Navy Yard, waiting for Eli to arrive. Ziva immediately recognized her father's car, and walked in front of it. **

"**Ziva, you cannot walk in front of vehicles." Eli said, rolling his window down.**

"**What are you doing here?" She demanded.**

"**What, I cannot come to see my daughter?" Eli said.**

"**Excuse me, but I have to ask you to move. You're blocking the entrance." A young security guard said. Rolling her eyes, Ziva stepped away from the car, allowing Eli to move the car up to be checked. In a short time, he had passed through all of the security protocols and had parked. Gibbs walked over, leaving Tony to collect his thoughts and get a hold of his anger.**

"**Hello, Gibbs." Eli said, shaking Gibbs' hand firmly.**

"**Hello, Eli." Gibbs said.**

"**Now, I know this is unexpected, and I know you do not wish to see me, but I want to make something clear. I am **_**not**_** here to harm Ziva. I only wish to see her and Vittoria." Eli said. Gibbs watched as Ziva's lip twitched up into a small smile, despite her best attempt not to. He knew she was thrilled that her father had remembered her daughter's name.**

"**Hey, Eli." Tony said, slapping Eli on the back, perhaps just a little too forcefully.**

"**Good morning, Anthony." Eli replied, a little confused at the gesture.**

"**So, what brings you over the Atlantic Ocean on this fine day?" Tony asked. He had not heard the previous conversation; he was over ranting to the security guard about Eli.**

"**I want to visit my family." Eli said.**

"**Ziver, take you guys home. That's an order." Gibbs said, walking into the building. A few minutes later, McGee came down with Vittoria and all of her things.**

"**Here you go." McGee said cheerfully, poking the baby's nose playfully.**

"**Thanks, McGoo." Tony said as Ziva buckled her daughter into the car. She made Tony sit out back with her. She didn't trust him up in front with Eli, and she knew that he didn't trust Eli alone in the back with Vittoria, so she stuck him out back. The drive to their apartment was rather fast, considering Ziva was driving. Once they had settled into the house, Eli finally spoke up.**

"**Ziva, I am moving to Washington." He said out of nowhere, while rolling a ball to his granddaughter. She was sitting up by herself. She looked up from the newspaper, her face pure shock. Tony dropped a plastic cup from the kitchen. Even Vittoria, at six months old, seemed to sense something was off.**

"**What?" She gasped. It was all she could say.**

"**I know it is sudden and unexpected, but I spent your whole life being a horrible father, using you. I am not going to lie, Ziva. I used you. From the moment you were Vittoria's age, I could tell you were special." Eli said. Ziva put down the newspaper, still processing. Tony walked out of the kitchen.**

"**What did Ziva act like when she was a baby?" Tony asked, his curiosity piqued. **_**Even though he's going to probably hear an embarrassing story of my childhood, at least he's not mad**_**, Ziva thought.**

"**Well, she was very intelligent. She also hardly cried. I remember this one time when you were three-I know, Vittoria is not three, but still-you were running and hit your head. Your mother wanted to go tend to you, but I told her not to. We watched for a minute, and you started **_**hitting**_** the table, which was what you hit your head on. You didn't cry, or scream, or run to us." Eli said, pride on his face. Tony smirked at Ziva, and Ziva got up off her place at the couch to go to the kitchen to get a drink. Well, that's what she wanted them to think, but she was really fighting tears.**

"**What did Ari do? Or was he even home?" Ziva called, filling up her cup.**

"**He was at school. But the way he talked to you when he got home…" Eli said, a sad smile forming on his face. "He really loved you, Ziva." Eli continued after a moment.**

"**He also killed one of my best friends. Then again, if he hadn't, I wouldn't have ever met Ziva." Tony said, stroking Ziva's hair affectionately.**

"**Yes, well, I do apologize about Kate." Eli said.**

"**When are you moving?" Ziva asked, eager to change the subject. One more comment about Ari or her past, she was pretty sure she'd break down.**

"**My stuff is arriving tomorrow. I have already picked out the perfect apartment. It is the one right above yours." Eli said.**

"**Just wonderful." Tony said sarcastically.**

**WAS IT OK? TOO SHORT? I HOPE NOT. PLEASE REVIEW! ****J**


	14. Anger Like No Other

**THANKS TO A COMMENT MADE BY ****LAX4LIFE22****, I AM INCORPERATING A FUNNY THING INTO THE STORY. THANKS!**

**BTW, THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS, GUYS!**

**DON'T OWN IT BLAH, BLAH BLAH**

Tony and Ziva looked at each other in disbelief. Was Eli _really_ moving into the apartment above them? He must be joking.

"You are joking, Father, correct?" Ziva asked, almost desperately.

"Look at Vittoria, she is so intelligent. She can sense you guys aren't happy and is curious." Just as Eli said this, Vittoria crawled over to him, and he picked her up. Tony looked pale.

"Tony, my father knows how to hold a baby." Ziva assured him.

"I know, I know. So, that means you're joking, right?" Tony asked anxiously.

"Oh, no, I am being very serious." Eli said.

NEXT DAY, BULLPEN…...

"_I AM GOING TO SHOOT MY FATHER_!" Ziva yelled as she got off the elevator, Tony juggling everything.

"Which one, Ziver?" Gibbs asked.

"The Israeli one." Tony gasped, dropping all of the stuff on the floor next to his desk.

"What'd he do now?" Gibbs asked.

"He's moving." Ziva said.

"Above us." Tony finished holding his back.

"Stop being such a drama king." Ziva said, taking Vittoria from him to deliver her to Abby.

"Queen, Z, not king." Tony corrected.

"You are a man, yes?" Ziva smirked.

"Well, yeah, but…"

"A queen is a woman." Ziva said as she passed him to the elevator, slapping him on the butt.

"Boss!" Tony said, wanting help out of the hole he dug himself.

"Ah, Dinozzo." Gibbs said, settling into his chair.

ABBY'S LAB…...

"Ziva!" Abby squealed, launching herself at the shorter woman.

"Abby, the baby." Ziva said, trying to shield her daughter.

"Sorry, Tori." Abby cooed, cuddling the baby affectionately.

"Well, I'll just leave you two here, then. By, Tori. Call me if anything happens." Ziva said, then waved by to Vittoria. As she got off the elevator to the bullpen, Gibbs motioned her over.

"Field work starts today." He said. Ziva struggled to contain her smile.

"What's the catch?" She asked.

"Nothing."

"Really?" She asked incredulously.

"Really." Gibbs confirmed.

"Thank you." Ziva said.

"Vance wants to see you." Gibbs called as she walked over to her desk.

"I was _not_ sexually harassing Tony. You slap him on the head, I slap him on the butt." Ziva defended.

"Just go see him so I can get him off my back, will ya?" Gibbs asked, getting irritated. Ziva didn't bother knocking as she strode past Cynthia, into Vance's office. That was one of the good things about being on Gibbs' team; you got all of the "privileges" Gibbs got.

"Hello, Agent David." Vance said, motioning for her to take a seat.

"Good morning." Ziva replied cheerfully.

"I take it you know that your father is moving to America." Vance said.

"Yes, right above Tony and I. Literally." Ziva said bitterly.

"Before we know it, the whole country of Israel will be in America. We'll have a new state." Vance joked.

"Israel would still be a country." Ziva explained, attempting to control the anger building inside of her.

"I didn't mean it like that, Ziva. I'm sorry. It was a bad joke." Vance apologized.

"I know. I am sorry that I overreacted." Ziva followed suit.

"Now that that's over with, we need to discuss whether or not we should give your father special… _rights_." Vance started.

"I do not follow." Ziva said.

"You know how you had to take the Oath and such?" Vance asked.

"Yes."

"Since you moved here, perhaps we can make your father's immigration less of an ordeal." Eli said.

"Because I am already here?" Ziva asked.

"That, and the fact that you're a Federal Agent, and he was the Director of Mossad." Vance explained.

"_Was_?" Ziva questioned.

"He didn't tell you? He resigned." Vance explained. Just then, he realized why Eli David didn't tell his daughter that he resigned. Ziva looked as if she was going to murder Vance right then and there.

"Gibbs was right." Ziva gritted through her teeth. She stormed out, all the way to the bathroom, and slammed the stall doors. She didn't bother locking the main door; she knew no one would come in. Except for, of course, Tony, who just opened the door.

"Z, what happened?" He asked. He had seen her angry. Heck, he had almost been _shot_ by her for killing her boyfriend, and it was never this bad. Maybe Ziva wasn't the best at controlling the emotion of anger, but she never did this. Her face was red as a lobster, her fists were clenched, and there was a hatred in her eyes she had only seen when she had told him a few years ago, just after she'd gotten off the phone with Eli, that he had said he hated her. To be honest, Tony was terrified. He didn't know how to deal with her, not like this.

**PLEASE REVIEW CAUSE THIS CHAPTER WAS LONG! I'LL TRY TO GET IN ANOTHER UPDATE TONIGHT, CAUSE IT'S LIKE AN HOUR EARLIER THAN IT FEELS. ****J**


	15. Congrats, Eli  Ziva Hates You

**HEY, GUYS, SO HERE'S ANOTHER CHAPTER. PLEASE REVIEW!**

**DON'T OWN IT.**

Tony stood near the door, contemplating whether or not he wanted to step closer to Ziva.

"My father resigned from being Director of Mossad." Ziva said, her voice shaking with anger.

"I'm not sure why you're so mad." Tony said, daring to take a step toward her.

"_I am the way I am because my father was so obsessed in Mossad! Mossad this, Mossad that! It is like he could never _love_ me because I was not aloud to feel emotions! My brother got killed because of Mossad! My mother left because of Mossad! I have given up a large part of my life for Mossad, for him, and he just pretends like none of that ever mattered!_" Ziva yelled. This was the angriest he had ever seen her. Even when she held a gun to him, she wasn't this mad.

"Ziva, calm down. I'm sure he had a good reason." Tony tried. He touched her shoulder, but she only shrugged him away.

"No! Tony, just leave me alone!" Ziva yelled.

Meanwhile, heads sure shooting over to the door like ping pong balls. McGee and Gibbs looked at each other. Gibbs walked over. He opened the door to find Ziva and Tony at opposite sides of the room, Tony looking scared. Gibbs had never seen Tony like this. Ziva looked the maddest he had ever seen her.

"Ziver, what happened?" Gibbs asked.

"Eli David resigned from Mossad." Tony said bitterly, and they could see Ziva tense again.

"That son of a…" Gibbs trailed off, striding over to Ziva.

"Did everyone hear me?" She asked, calming down. _It's about time_, Tony thought.

"Everyone was staring like Angelina Jolie just entered the room, Ziver." Gibbs said.

"Angelina Jolie?" Ziva questioned.

"You don't know who Angelina Jolie is! Where have you been?" Tony gasped.

"I'm Israeli. I am assuming she is American. I do not see how I could know of her." Ziva explained.

"She has a point, Dinozzo." Gibbs said.

"Oh, screw it." Tony joked, walking over to hug Ziva. Surprisingly, she welcomed the embrace.

**PLEASE REVIEW, GUYS! ****J**


	16. Music

**SORRY I HAVEN'T UPDATED, BUT YOU GUYS KNOW THAT IF I GET REVIEWS, I'LL UPDATE QUICKER. PLEASE REVIEW ****J**

**DON'T OWN IT.**

The three stood in the room for another few moments like that, Tony embracing Ziva, and Gibbs watching as she hugged him back.

"Is Tori ok?" She mumbled, her voice distorted behind Tony's shoulder.

"Yeah, Abbs has her. Wanna go get her?" Tony asked softly.

"Maybe just a visit." Ziva said.

"Let's go." Tony said, looping his hand with hers. Gibbs walked out first.

"Back to work, people!" He yelled. He didn't want Tony and Ziva to feel uncomfortable as they walked to see their daughter.

"Is it wrong that I want a case?" Ziva asked as they waited for the elevator.

"No. It doesn't mean you want someone to die. It could be as simple as a missing gun." Tony replied.

"That is true." She said, nuzzling his neck. The elevator dinged, and they stepped on. Before they even exited, they could here Abby's music blaring.

"Abby!" Ziva yelled over the noise, frantically looking for her daughter. She found the 6 month old baby crawling around, poking various machines.

"But Ziva, she _likes_ it." Abby pouted. Even as she did so, she still turned off the music.

"Abbs, not so loud." Tony said, handing her a Calf-Pow.

"Fine." She said, taking a sip of the over-caffeinated drink.

"Thanks." Tony replied, smiling at Ziva, who was checking every square inch of Vittoria.

"I believe she can still here." Ziva said, giving the thumbs up.

"That's good." Tony said.

**I KNOW IT'S BEEN A WHILE. I ACTUALLY MEANT TO UPDATE LAST NIGHT, BUT I COULDN'T. SORRY FOR THIS CHAPTERS SHORTNESS, BUT IF I GET REVIEWS I PROMISE TO START MAKING THEM LONGER. J**


	17. A Moment

**HERE'S ANOTHER CHAPTER. PLEASE REVIEW! ****J**

**DON'T OWN IT.**

It was 5:00 PM, and Gibbs gave everyone the go-ahead to leave.

"Goodnight." McGee said.

"You, too." Ziva replied, smiling.

"Shall we?" Tony asked, holding his hand out to Ziva.

"We shall." Ziva said, her smile growing larger and more genuine. Tony grasped her hand, and took a step towards the elevator. When she didn't follow, he turned to look at her.

"I love you." She said, and threw herself into him, needing so badly to feel his embrace, to know that he was there.

"Right back at you. Why _this_ all of a sudden?" He asked, stroking her head.

"I do not know. It must just be the stress of my father's resignation, and him moving above us. I'm sorry." She said, embarrassed by her neediness.

"Z, don't apologize." Tony said, not sure why she felt the need to apologize.

"I know, it's a sign of weakness." She said, still not meeting his gaze.

"No, it's not. Well, not in the way you said it. It's fine, Ziva, really. You can do whatever you want to me, and I won't care. Promise me something." He said.

"What?" She asked, finally looking up.

"That we can tell each other anything." Tony replied.

"Yes." Ziva breathed, then placing a kiss on his lips.

"Not at work, Dinozzo." Gibbs said.

"Sorry, Boss." Tony replied, instantly breaking the kiss. Gibbs' hand collided with his head.

"Don't apologize, Tony." Ziva said, waggling her eyebrows.

"If you weren't my wife, I'd slap you right now." Tony replied, shocked at how fast Ziva's mood was changing.

"Well, I'm gonna go get Vittoria. I don't want to even imagine what Abby could've done to her." Ziva said, walking to the elevator.

"I'll wait here." Tony called. Gibbs waited until Ziva was inside, and the metal doors were closed before he spoke:

"Is she ok?"

"Yeah. With Eli moving and stuff, it's just a lot of stress. She's fine, though." Tony replied.

"I'm not trying to scare you, Dinozzo, but this morning she went from being so furious she couldn't even stand up to so calm she couldn't stand up in a matter of seconds." Gibbs explained.

"Are you implying that my wife's pregnant?" Tony asked.

"Have you ever seen her lose control of her emotions that much?" Gibbs asked, trying to make his point.

"Crap!" Tony yelled.

**PLEASE REVIEW, CAUSE THEN I MIGHT UPDATE AGAIN TONIGHT. J**


	18. The Result

**HELLO, MY FELLOW NCIS FANS! SORRY I HAVEN'T UPDATED IN A WHILE, I'VE BEEN BUSY. PLEASE REVIEW. ****J**

**DON'T OWN IT.**

The happy family were now at home, and Vittoria was playing on her play-mat. For reasons unknown to Tony, his daughter was amused by the crinkling noise. Ziva and him had just finished eating, and were washing dishes.

"Ziva." Tony said.

"Yes, my little hairy butt?" Ziva asked.

"We need to talk for a minute." Tony said.

"You are serious. This can't be good." Ziva said. Had her grasp on emotions be less tight, concern might've been visible on her face.

"Well, I'm not sure yet. Gibbs said something to me earlier, and it's gotten me thinking." Tony explained, taking a seat on the couch. Ziva sat at the other end, then stretched her legs out, her feet resting in Tony's lap.

"Usually, when you think, bad things happen." Ziva joked.

"I need us to be serious." Tony said.

"I-um-I'm-ok. Sorry." Ziva stuttered, taken aback by his seriousness.

"Gibbs, and well, me now, too, we um, we think that you might be pregnant." Tony said, trying so hard to be serious.

"That's… possible." Ziva sighed. She was about to deny even the slightest possibility, but then remembered a couple weeks ago.

"I mean, I don't want to get anyone paranoid or worried, but…" Tony shrugged.

"How did Gibbs draw this conclusion?" Ziva asked, back to how she was at work: completely in control, professional, emotions carefully reigned in, words chosen carefully.

"If you remember this morning, you were practically having a heart attack you were so angry, and you were yelling. Then, all of a sudden, you were really calm, and content." Tony explained. Meanwhile, Vittoria was just sitting there, looking up at her parents curiously.

"I was under a lot of stress, Tony." Ziva said.

"I know, but you've never cracked. Not like that, at least. Z, I just want to be sure. It'll take 5 minutes to test. Thankfully, we didn't get rid of the other pregnancy tests." Tony said.

"Yeah, but we used half the box making sure I was actually pregnant with Tori." Ziva smiled at the memory, then glanced at her daughter.

"Good point." Tony said, also smiling.

"Well, no since in prolonging it." Ziva said, getting up.

"Want me to come?" Tony asked, he too getting up.

"You want to watch me pee? No, play with Tori. It'll be 5 minutes anyway, so we can find out together." Ziva said.

"Right." Tony said. She flashed a smile at Tony, showing she was ready for the news, no matter the outcome, and did what she had to do. A minute later, she came out.

"I used the rest of the box." She said.

"Well, at least it'll be accurate." Tony joked. Angry that her father was paying attention to someone but her, Vittoria hit him on the leg.

"Ha!" Ziva laughed.

"Tori, you're not supposed to hit your dad." Tony said, pretending to be emotionally hurt. The baby only laughed.

"Good girl." Ziva said, picking her up. Vittoria seemed to like this.

"You're _encouraging_ her to be violent? What's wrong with you!" Tony asked, laughing.

"There's nothing wrong with it." Ziva justified, flipping her hair at him while changing her diaper.

"Well yeah, until she gets suspended for punching a kid in the face for taking her pencil." Tony said.

"Don't worry, even _I_ was able to refrain from hitting people to get my way. Until I was 8, at least. But you know that story." Ziva said, shifting nervously on her feet while her daughter pulled at her mother's hair.

"It's time to check, isn't it." Tony said.

"Yes." Ziva said.

"Don't tell me your nervous." Tony said, pushing himself off of the ground.

"I'm just not ready to have another baby." Ziva replied.

"We'll cross that bridge when we get there."

"Ok." Ziva said, and together they walked into the bathroom. They stood there, shocked. All of the tests were positive.

**DUN DUN DUN. PLEASE REVIEW. J**


	19. Listen to Reason

_**VERY BIG SURPRISE LAST CHAPTER, RIGHT? OK, HERE'S ANOTHER ONE. PLEASE REVIEW. **__**J**_

_**DON'T OWN IT.**_

_Tony and Ziva stood there, shocked. Tony's mouth hung open, and Tori stopped smiling. She knew that something happened._

"_Time to cross that bridge." Tony said._

"_I never got that saying." Ziva said._

"_Maybe we should go sit down." Tony suggested._

"_No." Ziva said, handing him Vittoria, and grabbing the keys._

"_At least tell me where you're going!" Tony said, alarmed. The door was all but slammed, and the engine could be heard revving within seconds. In true Ziva form, tires were squealing. Horns were also honking._

__

_Gibbs' head snapped up when he heard his front door being slammed. Grumbling, he dropped the saw on his counter and took a swig of his bourbon before going up to greet who he presumed was Ziva._

"_You know, if you wanted to hit something, I'm sure Dinozzo is a fine punching bag." Gibbs said, emerging from the doorway. He saw Ziva, who was sitting on the couch. Her body was silhouetted by the light of the moon, and she seemed so small, so vulnerable. Gibbs' heart almost melted. She looked distraught. She wasn't crying, but was obviously upset._

"_What do I do?" She asked. Her voice sounded defeated._

"_About what, Ziver?" Gibbs answered her question with a question, sitting down next to her._

"_I am pregnant." She sighed._

"_I figured." Gibbs replied._

"_Why did you have to tell Tony? You should've talked to me." Ziva said._

"_I could've. But I wouldn't get anywhere with you. You're too stubborn to listen to reason." Gibbs laughed._

"_Tony is, too." Ziva said. Had she been in a better mood, she would've smiled at the thought of her husband._

"_The difference, Ziver, is that if it's about you or Tori, he'll listen." Gibbs said, then got up and went to finish his boat. He wanted his words to sink in._

_**LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK. I KNOW IT WAS MORE OF A FILLER, I JUST CAN'T FIGURE OUT HOW TO MOVE IT ALONG.**_


	20. Superbaby

**OKY-DOKY, HERE'S ANOTHER CHAPTER. LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK! ****J**

**DON'T OWN IT.**

It was around 12:30 AM by the time Tony heard a car pull in. He knew it was Ziva. A few minutes later, the door opened quietly. Tony got up off the couch and hugged her.

"What did Gibbs say?" Tony asked quietly. Neither of them wanted to wake Vittoria up, though it was very unlikely that she _would_ wake up. The girl had Tony's sleeping habits.

"Nothing." Ziva replied, throwing her coat on the rack.

"At least it's Friday." Tony mumbled, following his wife to their bedroom.

Around 3:00, Ziva woke up. Sighing, she threw back the covers and softly padded to Vittoria's room. She couldn't help but smile. It was a soft yellow, and the carpet was a light blue. _Just like her_, Ziva thought, thinking of her daughter's blond hair and blue eyes. She took in the rest of the room for the 100th time. The white, wooden crib was next to the door, with a simple mobile hanging above it. A rocking chair, matching the crib, was placed near the opposite wall. Right next to the rocking chair was a window. The other window was located on the wall next to it. And, running all along the top of the wall, was a crown molding. Still smiling, Ziva gently picked her daughter up, and tip-toed to the rocking chair. There she sat, holding her, for hours.

At 5:00, Ziva realized that she should really put Vittoria back in her crib and try to catch a few hours of sleep herself. After placing a tender kiss to her daughter's forehead once she was in her crib, she walked back to her room, where she snuggled in next to Tony. Tony woke up at 9:00, and decided he might as well get on with his day. The team wouldn't be getting any cases this weekend; next weekend, though, they were on call. Tony suppressed a chuckle, realizing that Ziva had slept in. He quietly crept into Vittoria's room, and found her baby blue eyes alert, staring at the mobile, seeming frustrated that she couldn't reach it. _Just like your mother_, he thought. Smiling at her, he picked her up, and she giggled.

"Shh, Tori. Mommy's sleeping." Tony said. Vittoria seemed to understand this, so she settled for smiling instead. Tony put his daughter in her highchair, and put some Cheerios on the tray. After examining one, she threw it at his head. It hit right in the middle, and bounced off with a soft _thunk_.

"Good girl, Tori." Ziva chuckled.

"Why do you keep encouraging her to assault me?" Tony asked, kissing her on the lips.

"Because," Ziva stated simply, "It's funny."

"Ha, ha, I'm not really laughing." Tony said, back to their usual office banter.

"I never said _you_ found it funny." Ziva said, stealing a Cheerio from her daughter.

"Wanna check the mail?" Tony shrugged off the insult.

"Yeah. We might as well go for a walk." Ziva said.

"Ok. Why don't you get changed and I'll set the stroller up?" Tony suggested.

"Works for me." Ziva said.

45 minutes later, the family was walking down the street to their mailbox. In the chilly November air, Ziva looked, for lack of a better word, like a marshmallow. She had a thick coat on, as well as a thick sweatshirt, and a sweater beneath the coat. She refused to wear a hat or mittens. Though she'd never admit it, America was freezing compared to Israel. It was no secret, though. Everyone on the MCRT's floor knew that Ziva came in, more often than not, dressed for a blizzard in the middle of November. No one dared suggest that she was cold, though. They were too scared.

"Tori's not too cold, right?" Ziva asked.

"Z, you have her wrapped up in 5 blankets, a hat, mittens, 2 scarves, boots, a sweater, a coat, and 2 pairs of pants. I'm pretty sure she's overheating, if anything." Tony said. And he wasn't exaggerating. He had counted everything.

"Well, I don't want her to freeze to death." Ziva explained.

"It's 58 degrees. It's not that cold." Tony said.

"It's-…" Ziva started to say _freezing_, but stopped herself.

"Oh, so that time when we were investigating that guy who was killed in a blizzard, and you said you weren't cold at all, and it was like 10 degrees out, and we were getting snowed on, you were lying." Tony said.

"If you hadn't cut me off, you would've heard that I was about to say that, yes, it's 58 out. And you're right, it's not that cold to us, but to a baby, it must be freezing." Ziva recovered.

"Sure, say what you want." Tony said.

"Just open the mailbox." Ziva commanded.

"Fine." Rolling his eyes, Tony turned the key. Because of their profession, they had decided to lock their mailbox and keep it half a mile from their apartment. They were only pretending to be mad at each other.

"Let's go home." Ziva said.

"Yeah." Tony agreed. 10 minutes later, they were back at their apartment, and had everything settled in.

"Hold on, before you take her out of all that stuff, I want to take a picture." Ziva said.

"You women and your pictures." Tony said, rolling his eyes. "Ow!" He yelped, rubbing his hand.

"Don't insult me." Ziva said. She released her grip on his hand.

"Sorry." Tony said. Vittoria laughed.

"Ziva! She thinks it's funny!" Tony yelled in mock hurt.

"It is, my Little Hairy Butt." Ziva replied seductively.

"I'll, uh, go see what we got for mail." Tony said.

"Anything interesting?" Ziva called as she took the picture. Vittoria was a natural, smiling at just the right time, making just the right face.

"Well, we got an invitation to Ducky's annual Thanksgiving party." Tony said.

"Fun." Ziva replied.

"Yeah. Can I see the picture?" He asked.

"Sure." Ziva said, and the two sat on the couch, cuddled together.

"Wow, she's amazing. I'm starting to wonder if there's anything she _can't_ do." Tony said.

"Yeah. Me, too." Ziva replied, lost in thought.

**SO THIS WAS REALLY LONG. SO IT DESERVES LOTS OF REVIEWS, RIGHT? LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK! J**


	21. All the Names that go with Mc

**SORRY I HAVEN'T UPDATED. IT'S JUST BEEN A REALLY BUSY WEEK AT SCHOOL. HERE'S ANOTHER CHAPTER! PLEASE REVIEW. ****J**

**DON'T OWN IT.**

_**OH, AND WHO ISN'T GOING INSANE OVER THE SEASON FINALE?**_

It was the 23rd, and Tony and Ziva were getting ready to go to Ducky's. Vittoria was playing with her play mat, mesmerized by the spinny thing.

"Ready, my Little Hairy Butt?" Ziva asked, picking her daughter up. She looked mad that someone dare make her stop playing, but didn't complain.

"Hold on, I just need to fix my hair!" Tony yelled back from the bathroom.

"Tony, even _I_ don't take that long." Ziva said, getting frustrated. They were already 15 minutes late. Ducky, though he was warm and compassionate, was still older, and had a thing for being punctual.

"You were an assassin. I really don't think you cared too much about how you looked." Tony replied, finally coming out of the bathroom. Their front door opened, and Eli came in.

"Hello, everyone." He greeted. Tony moaned.

"Sorry, Aba, but we were just leaving." Ziva said, holding Vittoria close, and shoving past Eli.

"Hi." Tony nodded in greeting, then quickly ran to catch up with Ziva. He found Vittoria buckled into her infant seat in the back, and Ziva in the driver's side, her face stone cold.

"Elagoo!" Vittoria yelled.

"Hi, Tori." Tony said, slipping in the passenger seat. "Z, you ok?" He asked.

"No!" Ziva yelled, slamming her hands against the steering wheel. Vittoria kept quiet.

"What's the matter?" Tony asked, his heart breaking at how hard she was fighting tears.

"I hate being pregnant. I have absolutely no control over my emotions." Ziva said.

"It's ok, Ziva. Did Eli bother you?"

"He is trying to make amends, and I do not know if I am willing to forgive him yet." Ziva said, breathing heavily. "This is so frustrating!"

"Calm down, Z, calm down. It's ok." Tony soothed, pulling her into a hug. He heard Ziva squeak, no doubt from her tenaciousness and tears colliding.

"No, it's not ok, Tony. I'm not supposed to be weak." Ziva said, pulling away, her eyes now holding anger.

"Ziva, but that's not who you are. Your father brainwashed you. Yes, you are the strongest, toughest woman I have ever met, but you are _human_, Ziva. Being human is _not_ being weak. Tell me you understand that." Tony said, lifting her chin up so that she had to look him in the eyes.

"I-I understand." She said.

"Ok. Ready to go?" Tony asked, clapping his hands.

"Yes." Ziva said, putting the key into ignition with more force than necessary. Then, tires squealed, and she went fast.

Tony stumbled into Ducky's house looking like a drunken idiot, clutching his stomach, his face pale and green.

"Ziva drove." McGee commented.

"Shut up, McGravy. And for your information, I counted 20 traffic violations and 5 felonies. You'd be puking." Tony said.

"Merry Thanksgiving!" Ziva yelled cheerfully as she entered, holding Vittoria, who demanded to be put down. Ziva gently placed her on the floor, and watched as her daughter -and Ziva could've sworn- glared at her, and then crawled off to go find Abby.

"_Happy_, my dear." Ducky said, giving Ziva a hug.

"Does it really matter?" Ziva asked.

"It's Merry Christmas, Z." Tony panted, still trying to catch his breath.

"I presume Ziva drove." Ducky said.

"You presumed right." Tony said, attempting to straighten up.

"Vittoria glared at you, Ziva. You're going to have a handful." Ducky commented. _If only you knew_, Ziva thought.

"She's actually really good. I just think that she didn't like me putting her down as if she is fragile." Ziva said, smiling proudly at her daughter, who was currently poking a scared looking McGee's leg.

"Uh, Tony?" McGee asked, not sure what to do with her.

"She's a baby, McFrightened, not Ziva." Tony said, kicking off his shoes.

"You're scared of me." Ziva said, poking Tony in the chest.

"Ow. Only when you're mad." Tony justified, scooting past her to save McGee.

"Hey, Ziver." Gibbs said, giving her a hug. Everyone was surprised by this affection between the two. Both of them were not well known for their softness and compassion, and yet they seemed to have a certain type of relationship.

"Why do I always have to save you? You are so not McIver." Tony said, pretending to snatch Vittoria up.

"Who wants some music!" An obviously already drunk Abby yell-asked.

"No!" Everyone begged in unison.

**PLEASE LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK! **


	22. Games

**THANKS TO EVERYONE WHO READS AND REVIEWS CONSISTANTLY! IT MEANS A LOT. ****J**

**DON'T OWN IT.**

Abby pouted, then turned to McGee with puppy dog eyes.

"Uh, it's because Vittoria's ears are fragile, Abby." McGee said.

"But, Timmy, it's good music." Abby continued to pout.

"Maybe later, Abbs." Gibbs said.

"Fine." Abby sighed.

"Ahem! If you could all please go to the living room, that would be greatly appreciated." Ducky said. Everyone filed into the living room, and took their seats on the various seating options. Gibbs sat on a wooden stool, Abby next to McGee on the couch, and Tony and Ziva on the love seat, with Vittoria on Ziva's lap.

"Tony, Tori's so cute!" Abby squealed.

"Thanks, Abbs, but Ziva dressed her." Tony said.

"She's just so adorable in her yellow pants and orange shirt, and turkey hat." Abby said.

"I can't believe Ziva actually got the Thanksgiving colors right." Tony said. The room cracked up, even Gibbs chuckled.

"I'm not stupid." Ziva said.

"No, you're not. But America confuses you." Tony said."That is true." Ziva said.

"Could I have your attention for a moment?" Ducky asked.

"Sorry, Duckman." Abby said.

"It's alright, Dear. First off, I have a few games planned." Ducky said.

"Oo, games! I love games!" Abby squealed.

"I figured we could play them before we have dinner." Ducky said.

" Can we play now?" Abby asked.

"Let me just tell which games I have planned. First, I have a jar of jellybeans. Everyone guesses how many they think are in the jar, and the closest is the victor. The second game is a beanbag toss. The third is a race, the fourth a scarecrow building contest, and the fifth a scavenger hunt. Does that sound good to everyone?" Ducky asked.

"Yes." They all replied in unison.

"Alright, let the games begin!" Ducky yelled happily.


	23. Jellybeans

_**HERE'S ANOTHER CHAPTER. PLEASE REVIEW! **__**J**_

_**DON'T OWN IT.**_

_Everyone assembled around the jellybean jar, examining it._

"_Write your guesses on a slip of paper, with your name on it, and put it in the jar next to it." Ducky announced. Gibbs wrote 450, Abby wrote 475, McGee thought it was 380, Tony wrote 12,345 for whatever reason, and Ziva chose 350. Vittoria poked the jar._

"_What is it?" Ziva asked._

"_I think she wants to guess." Tony said._

"_Tony, she is 6 months old, I highly doubt that she knows how many jellybeans are in a jar. She can't even count." Ziva replied._

"_Well, she wants to, so let's just let her do something." Tony said._

"_She can't write. How can she tell us how many she thinks are in there?" Ziva said, and the tension between the two was obvious. They had little disagreements at work, but when it was about their daughter, things often got a little heated._

"_You have a point. Ok, ok, let's just go to the next game." Tony said._

"_Everybody all set?" Ducky asked._

"_Aren't you going to guess, Ducky?" Abby asked._

"_Oh yes, I forgot. Don't worry, I just put in as many jellybeans as the jar fits, so I don't have so much as a clue as to how many are in here. There." Ducky said, putting in his folded paper, which had 500 written on it, into the other jar._

"_Can we count now?" Abby asked._

"_Sure." Ducky said, and began to count the beans._

"_Don't you and McGee have some sort of program to count the jellybeans for us?" Gibbs snapped at Abby._

"_No." Abby replied, leaning into him._

"_Relax, Jethro, it'll take 5 minutes." Ducky said._

"_I need coffee." Gibbs said, then stalked off to the kitchen. _

"_Ziva, let's go talk in the other room." Tony said._

"_Abby, can you make sure Tori doesn't hurt herself?" Ziva asked._

"_Sure. She's just going to be crawling around, right?" Abby said._

"_Yes. Most likely, she'll follow Tony and I, but I just want to be sure." Ziva said._

"_No problem!" Abby smiled. Ziva placed the baby on the ground, being careful to not put her down quite_ so gently, but not too hard. Vittoria seemed to consider this for a moment, then smiled up at her parents.

"Bye." Ziva waved and smiled, then followed Tony to Ducky's kitchen.

"I'm guessing that was hormones." Tony said.

"Yes." Ziva replied.

"Ok. As long as you're not mad." Tony said.

"Of course I'm not. And I am sorry, my Little Hairy Butt." Ziva said, nuzzling into him.

"How long do you think we can keep it a secret?" Tony asked.

"The only one who needs to know right now is Gibbs." Ziva said.

"But Abby's gonna be mad when she finds out you're pregnant and didn't tell her." Tony replied.

"We're not a hundred percent sure, though. At home pregnancy tests _can_ be wrong." Ziva said.

"But half the box the same answer? I don't think so." Tony said.

"We should probably schedule a doctor's appointment." Ziva said.

"Oh yeah! Tori has a doctor's appointment tomorrow at 9:00. She has to get her immunizations." Tony said.

"Great. I'll tell Gibbs that we are going to be late." Ziva said, then turned to leave.

"Z." Tony said.

"Yeah?" She asked, turning back around.

"Should we tell them?" Tony asked.

"I-I would like to get an ultrasound to be sure, first." Ziva said.

"Alright. We might as well take the day off tomorrow and make the appointment right after Tori's." Tony suggested.

"There is no need to take off full day. We can make it for over the weekend. It'll only be another week." Ziva said.

"Alright, if you think you guys will be ok." Tony said.

"Tony, come on. The fetus is barely the size of a walnut, I believe we will be fine." Ziva said.

"Ok." Tony chuckled. They walked back into the party, hand in hand. Vittoria was sitting next to McGee, poking him again.

"Tony, what does she want?" McGee asked nervously.

"Oh, McGee. She just wants some attention." Ziva said.

"Uh, hi, Tori." McGee smiled nervously.

"Yaloo!" Tori yelled, clapping.

"Oh, it worked." McGee said, sighing in relief.

"Timmy, she's not going to hurt you. She's just a baby." Abby said, picking her up. She kicked at Abby, and Abby quickly put her down, almost a little hard. "Sorry!" She yelled, hand coming up to her mouth.

"Tori!" Ziva yelled, running over. Vittoria laughed.

"She's okay!" Tony announced.


	24. Winner

**I'M SO SORRY ABOUT NOT UPDATING! EVERY DAY THIS WEEK, I'VE HAD CHEER TRYOUTS.**

**DON'T OWN IT.**

Ducky just finished counting, and clapped his hands a few times to get the others' attention.

"I have the results!" He yelled.

"Oh, goody! Can you tell me, then I announce it?" Abby squealed, jumping up and down, pigtails bouncing, her large jewelry clanking around.

"Alright, Dear. Let me whisper it in your ear." Ducky said gently. Abby bent down.

"520!" She yelled.

"Who won?" Tony asked.

"Ducky did!" Abby squealed.

"You knew!" Tony said, pointing an accusatory finger at Ducky.

"Anthony, I already told you I just dumped however many jelly beans would fit into the jar, which wasn't even the whole bag." Ducky defended.

"He is telling the truth." Ziva observed.

"Oh, would you stop your ninja stuff? I need to prove that Ducky knew and rigged it." Tony said, determined.

"Give it up, Dinozzo. He didn't know." Gibbs snapped. For added emphasis at his annoyance, he head-slapped him.

"Sorry, Boss." Tony said automatically.

"What's next, Ducky?" Abby asked.

"A bean bag toss, Dear." Ducky replied.

"What is a bean bag toss?" Ziva asked.

"There's bags with beans in them. You toss them, trying to get them in the bucket. Whoever gets the most in wins." Tony explained.

"That's strange." Ziva said.

"What is?" Tony asked.

"The game. It just sounds weird." Ziva said.

"Trust me, it's fun." Tony assured her.

"If you say so." Ziva said, kissing him.

**I KNOW IT'S SHORT. REALLY SORRY ABOUT THAT. ****J**


	25. Tik Tok

_**I NEED YOUR HELP! SHOULD I END THE PARTY NEXT CHAPTER OR WRITE OUT THE WHOLE DAY? PLEASE LET ME KNOW!**_

**DON'T OWN IT.**

After all the commotion settled, Ducky spoke again.

"The beanbag toss will be held in the backyard, so if you all could kindly follow me, we'll start the game."

"Can we make teams?" Abby asked.

"Sure. You and Jethro can be captains." Ducky responded.

"Yay! I want Ziva!" Abby yelled.

"Ducky." Gibbs said.

"Tony!"

"McGee." Came Gibbs obviously bored voice.

"Tori's on my team!" Abby declared, then stumbled backwards, Tony barely catching her in time.

"Whoa, Abbs, you ok?" Tony asked.

"Yep, I'm great." Abby replied.

"She's had a bit to drink, that's all." Ducky said.

"I did not, Ducky!" Abby defended, standing up as best she could to prove her point.

"5 beers? I'm sorry, Dear, but you are a little tipsy." Ducky said.

"BRB!" Abby yelled, running from the kitchen to the living room, stumbling all the way. A few moments later, Ke$ha's _Tik Tok_ was blasting through Ducky's speakers. Despite themselves, everyone started to dance.


	26. Ultraound Time

**THANKS FOR LETTING ME KNOW. SO, I'M GONNA PUT SKIP ABOUT A MONTH, SO NOW IT'S HALLOWEEN! **

**DON'T OWN IT.**

*1 MONTH LATER*

Tony was laying awake in bed. It was 3 in the morning, and he just woke up. Next to him, Ziva was snoring loudly. Sighing quietly, he carefully got out of bed and padded to the next room where Vittoria was sleeping soundly. _Am I the only when that never sleeps?_, Tony wondered. Knowing that he wasn't going to fall back asleep, he went to the kitchen to check the calendar to see the day's plans. _It's Halloween_, he thought. Tony also saw that the family had Ziva's first ultrasound of the pregnancy today. Knowing that if he started coffee, it would wake his wife, he wrote a note saying that he was going for a drive and he'd be back around 5 or so, and to call him if Ziva woke up before he was back. He quietly exited the apartment, and got in his car.

Oddly, or not so oddly, given the circumstances, he found himself at Gibbs' house. Muttering to himself, he opened the always unlocked door and descended the stairs to the basement, where Gibbs stood expectantly next to his boat.

"Good morning, Boss." Tony smiled.

"Why are you up at 3 in the morning, Dinozzo?" Gibbs asked.

"Ziva was snoring." Tony said.

"Do I look stupid to you?" Gibbs asked.

"No, Boss. You look very intelligent." Tony said.

"Then tell me the real reason." Gibbs snapped.

"I can't." Tony sighed.

"But you want to." Gibbs observed, taking a sip of bourbon.

"Yes." Tony sighed again, taking a seat on the wooden stool.

"I can keep a secret, Dinozzo." Gibbs said.

"Ziva has her first ultrasound today." Tony said after a moment.

"Oh, it's today." Gibbs said casually.

"You knew!" Tony yelled accusingly.

"I thought Ziva told you that I knew." Gibbs explained.

"She did." Tony said, then looked down in shame. "But I forgot that she told me that."

"You can't remember everything." Gibbs said.

"But I _should_ remember that my wife told me that she told her technical dad that she was pregnant." Tony countered.

"Then go talk to her about it. She won't blame you, Dinozzo."

"I know she won't. But I still feel like a bad husband." Tony said.

"If you don't tell her, then I will." Gibbs said.

"Fine, I'll tell her when she wakes up." Tony said, then pushed himself off the stool to return to his family.

It was 5 by the time Ziva got up. Thankfully, it was a Saturday.

"How long have you been up?" Ziva yawned, hugging Tony, who was reading a magazine on the couch.

"Since 3." He replied.

"What's bothering you?" Ziva asked.

"How can you tell?"

"You don't get up anytime before 7 AM unless you have to." Ziva said.

"I forgot that you told Gibbs you were pregnant." Tony muttered.

"Tony, _that's_ what kept you up?" Ziva said in complete forgiveness.

"No, that's why I feel unworthy. I woke up… Well, I'm not sure why I woke up. Nerves, I guess."

"Tony, you are completely worthy to be my husband. I know that sound egocentric, but it is the truth. There is no one I'd rather be with." Ziva said.

"You're not mad?" Tony asked, daring to look up at her.

"Tony, no one is perfect. It was just past midnight when I told you. It was an extremely short conversation. I am certain that you were half asleep. I do not blame you if you forgot that I told Gibbs I was pregnant. If you had been more focused this morning, you might've remembered, but you were tired and worried." Ziva said, brushing the hair out of his face.

"Can I ask you something?" Tony asked, taking her hand in his.

"Of course." Ziva replied.

"Don't take this the wrong way, okay?"

"I won't."

"Do you… Do you want this baby?"

"Yes. I mean, it's not exactly what we planned or anything, but I love it." Ziva said.

"Good. Cause I want Anthony Dinozzo III, too." Tony said.

"Anthony Dinozzo III? What if it's Ziva David Jr.? Ziva asked.

"We had a girl. Now we're having a boy." Tony said.

"Yes, those are the odds, but it doesn't mean Tori will have a brother." Ziva said. Just then, they heard Vittoria making sounds from the other room, and instantly shot up to go to her aid.

"Good morning, Sweetie." Tony smiled, picking her up and kissing her.

"Why do you think she's up so early?" Ziva asked.

"Probably heard us talking. By the way, your ultrasound's at 8:00, so we need to leave in 2 ½ hours." Tony said.

"Ok. I'm going to get in the shower. Can you get her some cheerios or something?" Ziva asked, grabbing a towel from the closet.

"Yep. I'll have coffee and waffles ready for when you get out." Tony said, placing his daughter in her high chair.

"Thank you, my Little Hairy Butt." Ziva said, pecking him on the cheek.

The drive to the hospital was fairly quick. They were now sitting in the examination room, with Vittoria poking and pinching Tony.

"Z, I think we have a problem." Tony said.

"What?"

"Our daughter is abusing me. Tori, I'm going to be buying your car one day. Be nice." Tony said, looking her in the eye. She then proceeded to poke him in the eye.

"Yooww!" Tony yelled.

"Sorry it took me so long. I'm Dr. Bristol." A tall, blonde doctor said. She then grew concerned at Tony's yelling and eye rubbing. "Is everything ok?"

"Yes, our daughter was playing and got a little rough." Ziva explained.

"Ziva, she poked me in the eye." Tony said.

"So, Ziva, you say your one month, correct?"

"Yes."

"Ok, let's get a picture of your baby." dr. Bristol said. Ziva hopped up on the table and laid down, pulling her shirt up so her stomach was showing.

"It doesn't even look like your pregnant." Tony said.

"That's not what I want to hear, Tony." Ziva said, annoyed.

"Well, you're definitely pregnant. You can see the sack on the monitor." Dr. Bristol said.

"When's my due date?" Ziva asked.

"I'm going to say mid September right now." Dr. Bristol said.

"Great." Tony smiled. Vittoria pointed at the screen.

"That's your brother." Tony said.

"Sister." Ziva corrected him.

"You guys are too funny. Well, in 3 months you can find out." Dr. Bristol said.

"You'd never believe that she almost killed me." Tony said, still smiling.

"I thought we weren't going to bring that up again." Ziva said.

"Right." Tony said, flashing his 1000-watt smile at his wife.

"Before you go, I just have to tell you one thing, Ziva. I know you're extremely active, but I'd like you to refrain from getting your heart rate up above 120, and no martial arts." Dr. Bristol said.

"What!" Ziva exclaimed, jaw dropping open.

"I know this is old news to you, from your previous pregnancy, but I just have to remind you."

"No. I was never told that." Ziva said.

"You weren't? Who was your doctor?" Dr. Bristol asked.

"Dr. Weebler." Tony responded.

"How often did you take part in martial arts and getting your heart rate up?" Dr. Bristol asked, now looking worried.

"Pretty much a daily basis." Ziva replied.

"Your daughter is very lucky to be here. I'm surprised you didn't lose the pregnancy." Dr. Bristol said.

"Oh, Tori…" Ziva gasped.

"But she's okay, right?" Tony asked.

"Yes, she's fine."

"Ziva, don't track down Dr. Weebler, Tori's fine." Tony said in a calming voice.

"He almost killed our daughter, Tony." Ziva said in a cold voice.

"But she's fine, isn't that all that matters?"

"Yes, I suppose." Ziva said. Then she thought back to this day when she was 1 month pregnant with Vittoria.

_She glanced at Tony, who kept fidgeting in the uncomfortable white seats._

"_Tony, sit still." She snapped,_

"_I can't." Tony replied._

"_Why?"_

"_My butt hurts." _

"_Doesn't all the hair keep it padded enough?" Ziva quipped._

"_That was just mean." Tony said._

"_Ziva David!" A nurse called. She and Tony walked into the examination room, Tony looking pleased to have found a plush seat. A few minutes later, Dr. Weebler walked in._

"_Hello." He said in his loud, booming voice, shaking the couple's hands. He was heavy, short, and had a comb over. His mustache took up a lot of his face._

"_Hi." Tony responded._

"_Ms. David, if you could please lay down on the table and pull your shirt up, that would be great." Apparently he was all business. Ziva did as told, and watched as the image on the screen moved until finally settling on a spot. Just barely noticeable was a roundish blob clinging to a line._

"_Is that our baby?" Tony asked, smiling._

"_It's your fetal sack." Dr. Weebler replied. Tony frowned at the man's coldness._

"_It'll become our baby, Tony. It is just a bunch of cells right now, but they'll multiply and become a human being. In a few months it'll be a fetus, and then, slowly, our baby." Ziva explained._

"_Are you a doctor?" Dr. Weebler asked._

"_No. Just a geek." Tony said. They couldn't say the real reason. That would involve explaining that she was ex-Mossad. That was too dangerous._

"_I paid attention in school." Ziva said, then threw a tongue depressor at Tony's head, hitting him square in the forehead._

She laughed at the memory.

"What's so funny?" Tony asked.

"Remember when I hit you in the head with that wood thingy?" She asked.

"Yep." Tony replied, leaning back in the chair.


	27. We Have a Situation

**SORRY FOR THE SLOW UPDATE.**

**DON'T OWN IT.**

"You guys are all set to leave unless you have any questions." Dr. Bristol said.

"I think we're good. Ziva?"

"I agree with Tony. Thank you." Ziva said, shaking the doctor's hand. Tony did the same. Dr. Bristol walked out, leaving the couple to put Vittoria in her carrier.

"We're really having another baby." Tony said, amazed.

"Yes, my Little Hairy Butt." Ziva responded.

"When are we gonna tell the team?" He asked.

"When we go in Monday." Ziva said.

"What about Eli?"

"I-I suppose I should tell him. He only lives about 10 feet above us, so I'll just yell through the ceiling." Ziva said.

"Why don't you knock on the door and have a _conversation_ with him?"

"Because he'll be able to hear me well enough." Ziva replied, obviously in a bad mood, and grabbed the baby carrier. Tony struggled to keep up with her angry strides.

When they got in the apartment, Ziva handed the carrier to Tony, signaling for him to take care of Vittoria.

"Where are you going?" He asked, taking the baby out.

"A run." Ziva replied angrily.

"Dr. Bristol said that you can't go." Tony said, stepping up behind her.

"Well then how else am I supposed to get my anger out!" Ziva yelled, throwing her sneakers across the room.

"What you're doing now: yelling and throwing stuff." Tony suggested, instinctively putting Vittoria in her crib so she wouldn't get caught in the cross heirs. "Or maybe we should figure out why you're mad."

"No." Ziva said, almost pouting.

"Should I call Gibbs?"

"No!" Ziva yelled again. She stood still for a moment, breathing heavily, then started fighting tears.

"Ziva?" Tony asked, cautiously putting a hand on her shoulder.

"Leave me alone." She said in a barely controlled voice, slapping his hand away. She all but ran to the door, and took off. Tony instantly pulled out his cell phone, and dialed Gibbs' number.

"Hello?" The gruff voice at the other end barked.

"Boss, we have a situation." Tony said.

"What's the matter, Dinozzo?"

"Ziva just… I don't know what happened, Boss. She was throwing stuff and yelling. Then she almost started crying, and she ran out. I don't know what to do." Tony collapsed on the couch.

"Well we all know why she ran out." Gibbs replied.

"I just don't want her to do something stupid." Tony said.

"I'll be there in 10." Gibbs said, then hung up.


	28. The Soft Side

**SORRY THAT I HAVEN'T UPDATED. I'VE JUST BEEN REALLY BUSY. PLEASE REVIEW, I'LL UPDATE FASTER! ****J**

**DON'T OWN IT.**

Gibbs mentally slapped himself. He thought about how ironic it was, considering he always slapped Tony. It took him 5 out of the minutes he said it would take to get to Tony and Ziva's, and Tony was all but waiting at the door. Gibbs didn't even have to knock to get let in.

"What do we do?" Tony asked, clearly defeated. His hair was disheveled. He had obviously ran his hand through it at least a dozen times. He also looked as if he was about to burst into tears.

"Did she take her phone?" Gibbs asked calmly.

"I-I'm not sure. I think she had it in her pocket when we came in the door, and I didn't see her take it out… Oh, god…" Tony said, then fell back into the couch.

"Where's Tori?"

"In her crib. I didn't want her to get hit." Tony mumbled through his hands.

"Ziva's planning on coming back." Gibbs said.

"How do you know?"

"She didn't take Tori." Gibbs answered.


	29. The Bridge

**SORRY I DIDN'T UPDATE. BASICALLY, LAST CHAPTER, I DIDN'T SAVE THE OTHER 75% OF IT, SO ONLY A QUARTER OF THAT CHAPTER GOT PUBLISHED. YOU DIDN'T REALLY MISS ANYTHING, THOUGH. HERE'S THE NEXT CHAPTER. PLEASE REVIEW!**

**DON'T OWN IT.**

Tony and Gibbs were in the bullpen, McGee trying to track Ziva's cell phone.

"Do you have anything, McGee?" Tony asked. Momentarily shocked by Tony being nice to him, McGee stuttered,

"I'm-I-I'm working on turning it on."

"But it _will_ turn on, right?"

"Yes." McGee answered.

"Agent Gibbs, this guy says he knows you." A security officer gestured towards Eli David.

"Regrettably I know him." Gibbs grumbled. "Let him stay." Eli strode over to Gibbs, a barely noticeable frantic look on his face.

"Where's my daughter?" He said breathlessly.

"That's what we're trying to find out, Eli." Gibbs said. Surprisingly, he was being _nice_, or as close to nice as Gibbs could be. _Nice_ was something he wasn't.

"If I can assist you in any way, just let me know." Eli said.

"Just go sit over there." Gibbs said. Eli obeyed.

"I got it on, Boss!" McGee yelled.

"Good job, McGee. Now find her." Gibbs said.

"I got her location. If you guys get in the car, I can direct you to her." McGee said.

"Dinozzo, you're with me. McGee, stay with Eli." Gibbs said.

McGee directed them to a stone bridge, the water rippling below it with tiger lilies floating in the water.

"Ziva!" Tony said. Ziva didn't acknowledge him. "Z, you scared the crap out of me." Tony continued at her silence. She continued to stare out into the pond. "I know it's hard… And I can't imagine what you're going through right now. I know this is really cliché, but let's face it: this is just like Tomb Raider, with Angelina Jolie. The one where she talks to her absentee-dad, even though he was missing. And you're just like Lara Croft…" Tony said.

"Can't you see I want to be alone?" Ziva asked. Tony didn't miss the ever-so-slight shake in her voice.

"I know you do. But I want to be here for you. And right now, you need somebody, regardless of how much you deny it." Tony said softly.

"It is so complicated. My father wants to make amends for what he did… I do not know if I can trust him. Gibbs… he… well, you know how I feel about him." Ziva said.

"Oh, Z…" Tony said, embracing her. He really didn't know what to say. He wasn't used to a broken, vulnerable Ziva.

"If that's pity, Tony, I swear I will punch you." Ziva snapped, her voice nasally from crying.

"Well, I just feel bad. You don't deserve to go through this much pain." Tony said. "Ow!" He yelped as Ziva's fist collided with his shoulder.

"I'm fine. I just need time to think." Ziva said.

"Ok. Wanna go back to the house?" Tony asked.

"Actually, I want to go for a run. I'll meet you back there, ok?"

"Alright. You sure you're ok?"

"I'm _fine_. Go." Ziva shooed him away. After a quick kiss, Tony was back in the passenger seat with Gibbs.


	30. New Light

**SORRY IT TOOK ME SO LONG TO UPDATE. I DON'T HAVE AN EXCUSE OTHER THAN I WAS BUSY, AND NO REVIEWS. HINT, HINT, WINK, WINK.**

**DON'T OWN IT.**

Ziva glanced at her watch. It was 5 PM. _Tony should be at home_, she thought. Sighing, she put the car into ignition, and drove towards their house. At the door, she flipped the keys until she found the right one. Smiling at the thought of being with her family, she pushed open the door, only to see Tony cooking and Eli sitting on the floor, playing with Vittoria.

"Tony, what is he doing here?" Ziva asked.

"What, I can't visit my granddaughter?" Eli complained.

"You can, it's just… Tell us before you come." Ziva said.

"I told your husband." Eli replied.

"I meant, tell _me_." Ziva said, scooping up her daughter.

"I tried to stop him so that I could call you, but he pushed past me." Tony said, closing the lid on the sauce he was cooking.

"Tony, he is an old man, and you are young. He weighs more than you, yes, but you were a star football player in college." Ziva insisted.

"I wasn't about to tackle him, Z. He's Ninja Senior." Tony said.

"So Tori's Ninja the Third?" Ziva chuckled.

"Yes she is." Tony smiled.

"Hold on." Ziva said, flipping through a calendar.

"What is it?" Tony asked.

"Early September."

"What?"

"I'm due early September. You know, our second child. Or late August. Somewhere around there." Ziva explained.

"Just as Dr. Bristol said." Tony said, not sure what the problem was.

"Shut up." Ziva snapped.

"Hey, I gotta go pick up some baby food. You gonna be ok here?" Tony asked.

"I'll be fine." Ziva smiled.

"See you in a little bit, Sweet Cheeks." Tony said. He gave her a peck on the cheek, then walked out the door.

"Ziva…" Eli started.

"Don't." Ziva said harshly, without emotion.

"I've seen who you really are. A kind friend. A loving mother. A compassionate wife. An amazing daughter. A strong woman. You don't have to hide from me, Ziva. I love you." Eli said.

"Please spare me the apologies. I do not care." Ziva said. She went into the kitchen to check on the sauce.

"I just want my daughter back." Eli said. This stunned Ziva. Slowly, she turned around. She could barely make out the glint of tears in her father's eyes.

**REVIEWS MEAN SO MUCH AND KEEP ME WRITING. THANKS!**


	31. Lost

**100 REVIEWS! PARTY! JUST KIDDING. BUT SERIOUSLY, THANKS FOR ALL OF THE AMAZING SUPPORT. 3 YOU GUYS!**

**DON'T OWN IT.**

_Oh, crap_, Ziva thought. She had never seen her father cry, even when Tali died. Still, she wasn't sure she could believe him. _They must be alligator tears_, she thought. _Or is it crocodile? Whatever_. Sighing, she said,

"And you expect me to believe you?"

"I lost my son, my youngest daughter, my wife. All I have is you, Ziva. I was going to make you come back to Israel, back to Mossad, but I saw how happy you were. I couldn't take that away from you." Eli explained.

"You couldn't _make_ me go back. I would've resigned." She said.

"I realized that, as well. If I was going to lose you, I wanted to lose you knowing I tried everything I could." Eli admitted.

"I…" Ziva started.

"Shh, honey. And Gibbs, the man you _want_ to be your father, killed your brother. Still, I did not kill him." Eli said.

"I killed Ari!" Ziva yelled.

"What?"

"He was going to kill Gibbs, and I made him a promise to have his back, and… I shot him. But he brought it upon himself. He killed Caitlin Todd." Ziva said.

"So you killed him! We do not kill family!" Eli yelled.

"Yes we do! You left me to die in Somalia." Ziva said. There was a long pause.

"And I regret it every day." Eli said.

"But why? Why did you leave me there?" Ziva asked.

"Some part of me hoped we could get another mission together to try to infiltrate them. That you'd still be alive and we'd get you out." Eli explained.

"I _was_ alive. But _you_ weren't the one who came for me. NCIS did. It was quite obvious then where my loyalties should lie. You lost my trust. You lost my love. And you lost me." Ziva said. Eli's heart ached at the waver in her voice. He knew if she hadn't been so furious at him, she would've cried. If he was honest with himself, he'd say that he longed to see those tears like a father should. To help her. To love her.

"I lost you to NCIS." Eli sighed.

"No. Not NCIS. To Tony, Gibbs, Abby, Ducky, McGee, Jimmy, and Mike Franks. That man could be so annoying, but he cared. If you really love me, you'll leave. You'll let me live my life. And you'll stay away." Ziva said angrily.

**I HAVE TO ADMIT, I WANTED THEM TO MAKE UP. BUT IT KIND OF ENDED UP OPPOSITE. OOPS. WHAT DID YOU WANT TO HAPPEN?**


	32. Found

**SORRY I HAVEN'T UPDATED. I ACTUALLY MEANT TO UPDATE LAST NIGHT, BUT THE DOCUMENT GOT LOST. OOPS.**

**DON'T OWN IT.**

Tony walked into an apartment empty of Eli David. Questioningly, he looked at Ziva, expecting an answer to his unvoiced question, who always seemed to know what he was about to ask.

"I told him to go away." She said.

"So it went bad?"

"Horrible would be an understatement." Ziva said.

"You okay?" Tony asked, taking a seat next to her.

"I'm not sure." She replied. "I do not know how to feel."

"Well, while you figure it out, I'm gonna go finish dinner." Tony said, patting her knee.

"Good idea, my Little Hairy Butt." Ziva smiled. All the while, Vittoria had been sitting on the floor, quiet as a mouse, knowing her parents were having a serious conversation.

"It didn't burn!" Tony yelled from the kitchen.

"Yes, like that would be the end of the world." Ziva said sarcastically, bouncing the baby on her knee.

"Do you know how much blood, sweat, and tears I've put into this thing?" Tony asked dramatically.

"No, blood, sweat, and tears is having Tori." Ziva replied.

"A valid point, Madame." Tony said, ushering her into a chair at the kitchen table. He then took Vittoria and placed her in her highchair, and put some baby food in a bowl for her. She immediately stuck her hands in it.

"And she's gross, like her father." Ziva said, smiling mischievously at her husband.

"I'd call that curiosity, not grossness." Tony said.

"Mm! This is really good!" Ziva gushed, even with her mouth full, a habit Tony never saw her do.

"See, I can _to_ cook!" Tony said proudly.

"I want my dad to come." Ziva said.

"You gonna yell through the ceiling?" He asked.

"Not quite yet. Let's see if he will even speak with me." She said, dialing her father's phone number. After a few rings, he picked up.

"Hello?"

"Aba. Please come join us for dinner." Ziva said hesitantly.

"Really?" Hope creeped into his tone.

"Yes. I am sorry about what I said earlier. It's been a trying day." Ziva said.

"I understand. Thank you." Eli said. Just after he hung up, there was a knock at the door. Ziva opened it to find a teary-eyed Eli for the second time that day.

"I love you, Ziva." He said, wrapping her into a hug.

"Me, too, Aba." Ziva said.

"I know I haven't been the best father, but I promise you something, Ziva. I am going to try to be better." Eli said, looking her in the eye. Ziva only leaned into him some more.


	33. Bubbles

**OKAY, I SWEAR I UPDATED. I REALLY DO. I DON'T KNOW WHAT HAPPENED. **_**I ALSO JUST REALIZED THAT I PUT THANKSGIVING BEFORE HALLOWEEN. OOPS. RIGHT NOW, IT'S DECEMBER.**_

**DON'T OWN IT.**

Dinner was mostly silent, except for the occasional noise made by Vittoria. Eli and Ziva kept glancing back and forth at each other, neither sure what to say. Finally, Eli had bade them goodnight, and left. Now Tony and Ziva were laying in bed, neither sleeping.

"You have a problem with this, don't you?" Ziva said, rolling over to face him.

"I'm not going to tell you how to live your life. And if you're happy, I'm happy." Tony replied.

"But you don't like that me and my father are on speaking terms." Ziva said.

"It's more than I can say about he and I."

"Tony, I just want you to understand that I _am_ being careful. But it's hard for me to trust him. I want to love him. I _will_ make sure I don't get hurt." She said.

"I think that's impossible, Ziva." Tony said gently.

"Why?"

"Because he's your father. Because of what he's done to you. I don't think you'll ever fully be able to trust him, and that's going to hurt you. Or it turns out he's pretending to care, and that'll hurt. I just think that either way, you're gonna get hurt." Tony explained.

"I believe I've had enough experience with trust issues, Tony."

"I know you have, Z. Let's just try and get some sleep." Tony smiled.

*1 month later*

"Z, where are you?" Tony asked through a sheet of bubbles.

"Over here!" She yelled.

"Of course today of all days the washing machine chose to break." Tony said sarcastically. Bubbles were everywhere, from the floor to the ceiling, and one wall to the opposite wall.

"Why don't we get out of here?" Ziva suggested.

"Good idea!" Finally, the two made it out and shut the door. "Think we should show Tori?"

"Why not?" She smiled. The two picked the baby up off of her play mat and carefully opened the door, slipping in through the crack. Vittoria laughed and giggled, and poked the bubbles.

"She's so adorable." Tony gushed.

"Yes she is." Ziva agreed.

"We might want to get out in case it starts giving off smoke."

"Good idea." They went back into the living room. "I have an ultrasound at 11:00, so we'll eat lunch after." She said.

"Sounds great. I'm not sure if I can use the shower." Tony said.

"We can just go up to my father's." Ziva said. Tony cringed. "Come on, my Little Hairy Butt. You haven't seen him in a few weeks. I think he actually likes you."

"And they've been some of the best weeks of my life." He replied. "Maybe we should just go to Gibbs'."

"When we have a shower right above us? Stop being such a stubborn baby about this." Ziva crossed her arms.

"And why do you have to be so insistent on us using your father's?"

"That's the point. He's my _father_. If you want to go to Gibbs', fine. Take Tori, and I'll meet you at his house after I'm done." Ziva picked Tori up then dropped her in Tori's arms, then grumbled down the hall while she went to get clothes.

"Fine." Tony said, attempting a huff, but coming out as a tired sigh. "What are we going to do about your mother?" He asked.

He slammed Gibbs' door behind him as he threw his clothes onto the couch.

"What happened?" Gibbs sighed.

"Can't use our shower so Ziva suggested we use Eli's, I didn't want to, we fought, I'm using your shower. Is that okay?"

"I know you don't like the man, but need to at least be decent to him, not out of morality, but for Ziva." Gibbs said, taking the baby.

"The man almost got her killed." Tony complained.

"And you think I'm happy about that? Cause I'm not, but Eli David means a lot to Ziva, so I'm going to play nice for her sake." Gibbs said.

"You're right. Mind if I use your shower?"

"Nope."

"Thanks." Tony smiled, giving his daughter a kiss before he walked towards his destination.

Ziva knocked on her dad's door, anxiously tapping her foot.

"Ziva, what brings you up here?" Eli asked.

"Can I borrow your shower for a few minutes?"

"Of course. Where's Tori?"

"With Tony." Ziva replied

"And where is Tony?"

"At Gibbs'."

"Oh. What are you doing today?"

"We have an ultrasound at 11:00, then we'll get lunch, and then I don't know." She smiled.

"Take as long as you need." Eli returned the smile.

"Thank you."

Half an hour later, the three were watching reruns of Monty Python on TV when Ziva opened the door.

"Hey." She said.

"How'd it go?" Tony asked.

"It was a shower, how do you _think_ it went?" She quipped.

"I mean, how did it go with Eli?"

"He was nice. He acted like a father, except the closely connected part." Ziva said, taking Vittoria from Tony.

"You'll get there, Ziver." Gibbs said.

"Thank you."

"Well, it's 10:30. We should probably head to the doctor's now." Tony clapped his hands together. Then the baby started mimicking him, clapping her own, amazed by the sound. "Wow, 7 month olds are amazed by the slightest things." Tony shook his head.

"Let's go, I don't want to be late." Ziva tugged him to the door.

"Thanks again, Boss."

"Anytime, Dinozzo."

"So, how are you feeling?" Dr. Bristol asked.

"Good." Ziva replied.

"That's great. How's Tori doing?"

"Amazed by the littlest things." Tony answered.

"Well, let's take a look at your baby." Dr. Bristol applied the gel, and moved the imaging wand around, and frowned. "Hmm…"

"What is it?" Ziva asked.

"How along did you say you are?" She asked.

"About 8 weeks." Ziva replied.

"Is there something wrong?" Tony questioned.

"I don't know how to break this to you…" Dr. Bristol said, looking at the family.

"We're having twins!" Tony yelled happily.

"Tony, we lost the baby." Ziva said, craning her head to look at him.

"What?" Tony stuttered.

"I'm so sorry, guys." Dr. Bristol said, genuine empathy and sadness in her eyes.

"What went wrong?" Ziva asked.

"Things happen, Ziva. I wish I could tell you."

**I'M SORRY FOR ANYONE LOOKING FORWARD TO ANOTHER BABY. PLEASE CLICK THE BLUE BUTTON BELOW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK.**


	34. Dinner

**SORRY TO KEEP YOU WAITING. I'VE BEEN AT NUMEROUS SLEEPOVERS AND SUCH, SO… **

**DON'T OWN IT.**

The three sat in the living room, Vittoria poking at a cushion, entertaining herself.

"It's not that big of a deal." Ziva said after a few moments, her voice quiet. She glanced at her daughter. "I mean, we have Tori. There are some people who can't have children. And we have one healthy one."

"That's true." Tony nodded. "And I am very thankful for what we do have."

"But?" Ziva looked at him.

"I don't know. I guess I kinda wanted to have another baby."

"I think it was a good thing. I just want to wait."

"That would've been problematic if we had that baby, then." Tony smiled.

"But you wanted to have another baby." Ziva was now confused.

"I did. But you're right. We're not ready yet."

"At least we're on the same chapter." Ziva kissed him.

"Page, Z, not chapter." Tony smiled.

"Whatever." She mumbled.

"We should tell Gibbs." Tony said.

"And my father." She sighed.

"I just realized something." Tony looked alarmed.

"What?"

"I didn't eat lunch."

"Oh, you _poor baby_." Ziva said. "We might as well just have Gibbs and my dad come with us." Ziva got up to get the phone.

"What?" Tony looked startled. "Gibbs really hates him. He's only being nice for you. His son killed Kate, and he left you to die. You really have no idea how much he hates him."

"Maybe they can learn to get along." She said, handing the phone to him. "You can call Gibbs, I'll tell my father."

"Ok." Tony smiled at her.

"Hey, Dad!" Ziva yelled out the window. Tony chuckled at her antics.

"Yes, Honey?" The man in question replied.

"Want to go out to lunch!"

"Sure!"

15 minutes later, Tony, Ziva, Vittoria, and Eli were sitting at their local Italian Restaurant, looking at the menus when Gibbs took a seat.

"Hey, Boss." Tony said. "This isn't weird."

"What's the matter, Dinozzo? Can't go out to lunch with your boss?" Gibbs asked.

"Well, no. It's just…" Tony stuttered.

"What he's trying to say, is that you, Tony, and I have become a lot closer in the past year or so." Ziva said, throwing a smirk Tony's way.

"What she said." Tony repaid the smirk.

"Hello, Gibbs." Eli said warmly.

"Eli." Gibbs nodded.

"I don't suppose now would be a good time to say that I miscarried?" Ziva asked.

"That was subtle." Tony murmured. Eli's mouth dropped open.

"You okay?" Gibbs asked. Even he could not hide the shock of the news he just heard.

"It is for the best." Ziva said.

"We both agreed that through the joy of the pregnancy, we couldn't see that we're not ready for another baby. We should probably buy a house, you know, get out of the apartment." Tony said. "And, no, it doesn't have anything to do with you." He looked at Eli.

"Wait, we didn't talk about buying a house." Ziva said.

"Well, we probably should talk about it at some point. We have our room and Tori's, and she can't fit another bed in there. So if we have another baby, we're kinda screwed." Tony said.

"We'll talk about this later." She folded her napkin that she had been wiping Tori's mouth with back up.

**SO, HOW DO YOU THINK THE REST OF DINNER'S GOING TO GO? I'M SORRY ABOUT THE SHORTNESS. I'LL TRY TO UPDATE AGAIN TONIGHT.**


	35. Houses

**HEY GUYS, I'M INCREDIBLY SORRY ABOUT THE LAPSE IN UPDATES. I GOT WRITER'S BLOCK, AND JUST NEVER GOT AROUND TO UPDATING. JUST SO YOU KNOW, OVER THE SUMMER I UPDATED ALMOST EVERY NIGHT, BUT NOW I'M SWAMPED WITH HOMEWORK AND CHEERLEADING, SO I WON'T HAVE MUCH TIME TO UPDATE DURING THE WEEK. YOU CAN EXPECT UPDATES ON SATURDAYS AND/OR SUNDAYS. I WOULD LIKE TO THANK EVERYONE WHO'S STUCK WITH THIS FROM THE BEGINNING. I 3 YOU GUYS!**

**DON'T OWN IT.**

Lunch had gone by with few problems. Tony and Ziva now knew that their daughter hated mashed potatoes. She had thrown them at Eli.

"I'm serious, Ziva. I think it's time that we buy a house." Tony looked dead serious.

"You're right." She sighed. "Just- just not too far from here, okay?" Tony's face softened at her request, at the vulnerability that she allowed him to see.

"Your father really means this much to you?"

"Yes."

"The only reason I'm suggesting we move is because we need more space. And, now just hear me out, okay? Your father isn't well-liked at all. If someone wants to kill him, and they choose to blow up his apartment, like they tried with you, we could all get hurt." Tony said, no anger in his tone, no resentment- just pure concern.

"That makes sense. Do you want to start looking now?"

"Somebody's a little excited, isn't she?"

"Is that a yes or a no?"

"It's a maybe. Let's just discuss what we want."

"Agoo!" Vittoria announced her presence.

"Hey, Honey!" Tony cooed.

"I want a medium-sized house with a big yard, and a pool." Ziva declared.

"So, like 3 bedrooms. I was thinking 4, in case we have 3 kids."

"That is fine, too." She replied.

"Wait, are you saying _fine_ to 3 kids, or the 4 bedrooms." Tony asked.

"I suppose if we have bedrooms, we could have 3 children."

"So it's a maybe!" Tony's eyes lit up.

"We'll just play it be mouth."

"Ear, Z, not mouth."

"Whatever. Yes, I suppose we could start looking."

"Great!"

**I KNOW THIS IS EXTREMEL SHORT. I JUST WANTED TO GET THIS UP BECAUSE I FEEL BAD I HAVEN'T UPDATED. I'M GOING TO TRY TO UPDATE AGAIN TONIGHT, AND I'LL TRY TO UPDATE MY OTHER FICS, TOO, AS WELL AS TOMORROW. PLEASE REVIEW.**


End file.
